A Child In a Crystal Bottle
by Adnesle
Summary: R, to be just safe. Please note: english is NOT my mother tongue and I was barely able to formulate correct sentences when I wrote this. AU. Renée/Da'an, Liam/Zo'or. Post-Essence, but well, I'd barely heard about fourth season, it's very approximative. S


A CHILD IN A CRYSTAL BOTTLE  
  
Da'an was lying on a table. He was weak. Renée was there. But she did not participate in any way. She did not understand what happened to the Taelon.   
  
Da'an had entered labor two days ago. He suffered like this since two days! His face was convulsed in pain. T'than, his mate of the moment, was beside him, holding his hand tightly, whispering softs words to him. The Taelons healers were around him. The room was dark, lit only by Da'an's energy form, which was a bright white, not a good sign. The room was surprisingly silent. No one spoke. Da'an managed to keep his mouth close. T'than's voice was the only thing Renée could hear.  
  
Da'an moaned in pain. Renée approached closer. She heard a scientist let out a exclamation of surprise. She knew something was wrong with Da'an. She was so close to him, that she could sense the tension of the air around her. She was in the middle of a formidable energy mist formed by Da'an's body.  
  
Da'an let out a long, painful, cry. Renée almost screamed in fear and horror. The Taelon body materialized on the table. He fell in unconscienceness. She saw the scientists go to him and slap him till he aowke. His mate tried to help him. She was revulsed by the Taelons manners with Da'an. He was in pain, he was nearly dying. Evoluated race, my ass, she tought, angrily.  
  
Fulls of tiny glowing energy particles appeared on top of Da'an's form. It slowly formed the vague shape of a body. Smaller than a human baby. Just eight inches long. Da'an lifted the arms and reached out for take the baby to his chest. The healers took the child away from Da'an even before he could just touch it. She saw not pain on the Taelon's face, but sadness, and despair. She wanted to scream, to tell them to let Da'an held his own child.  
  
T'than stroke gently Da'an's cheek as he breathed hard.  
  
Avoice came from another part of the room. "The child is stable and it does not lose energy. It will survive." Da'an sighed in relief, letting himself fall back on the table. "But it's barren Da'an."  
  
Da'an shooked the head, looking like he was about to cry. T'than let his head fall, despaired. "Zo'or. Name him Zo'or." Da'an said this after some hesitations. Renée remarked it was the first time someone called the child by 'him', not 'it'. The healers looked at the child like disgusted by him. They held him out to Da'an.  
  
The Taelon took him to his chest and huuged the tiny being against him, caused the child, Zo'or, to giggle, Taelon version. T'than extended his hands and Da'an, reluctantly, let him hold the baby.  
  
As T'than spoke softly to his child, Da'an jerked again in pain. And the same thing as before happened. This time neither T'than or the healers expected this to happen. Renée understood instantly. Twins. Zo'or has a twin brother. Da'an reached out for grasp T'than's hand. This one pulled away, with the child in his arms. Renée looked in disbelief as Da'an's mate exited the chamber, the baby, crying for his other parent, in his arms. This was why Zo'or was so angry at T'than.  
  
Da'an grasped the edge of the table as the convulsions began more painful. His fingers twisted the Taelon's material under his grip. He was in a totally energy form now. The glowing form appeared again on the Taelon body. It finally took a form and it began to cry, just like a human baby, she thought. Da'an curled the child in his arms as he sat on the edge of the table. The scientist looked at him like scared. Twins were not in the normality for a Taelon. In fact it was the first time ever that a Taelon born more than one chile at a time.  
  
Finally one healers reached out and took the child. He examinated it for a moment and sighed. "Da'an..." Da'an look was even more filled with sadness "Da'an, I'm sorry." There was no need for much more words than this.  
  
Da'an spoke finally. "Let me hold him a last time, please." The healers hesitated and let the young parent hug the child for a while.  
  
Da'an whispered soft words in his child ears. "Ma'or. That's your name, little one." The scientists took the chils away from Da'an.  
  
They opened a small tube, looking like a crystal bottle, Renée thought. And carefully put the child inside it.  
  
Da'an truly looked like he was about to cry. He was pressing his lips together for not spoke.  
  
"Da'an, we are not even sure if he will survive..." said a healer, who will be known as Mit'gai in the future. Da'an lift a hand for silencing the young healer.  
  
"Trust me, he will," he said simply. Da'an exited the room, walking slowly, shivering. She took as step aside as Da'an walked out. She was really sorry for the Taelon. She felt something strange on her cheeks. She touched it with her fingers. Water. She was crying.  
  
The healers cleared the room after Da'an. She was alone in this dark chamber. She went toward the tube where the child was like frozen in an energy mist. The child moved inside it. He was alive, and he would live. She was ceratin. One of the four child Da'an spoke of, surely.  
  
The child suddenly oepned his eyes, his deep blue, softly golwing, eyes, and stared at her. She saw him tried to speak. Without a second of hesitations, she reached a hand and touch the cold fabric of the tube. She felt the despair and the sadness of the child to be locked like this. She advanced her hands a little more and unlocked the tube. The child gasped for his first breath of air. She gently took him in her arms and hugged him to her chest.  
  
"I'll help you little one. Yes, I'll help you."  
  
Renée Palmer awoke suddenly and jerked. She remembered where she was and fell back lying on her bed. She was breathing fast. She raised and went to the bathroom. She asperged her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. She had cried. She could see the trace of the tears on her cheeks.  
  
She lowered the head, totally amazed and surprised.  
  
'Why am I dreaming of Da'an's children?' she thought. But she still felt the tiny glowing Taelon baby in her arms. She shooked the head and went back to her chamber. She had a very important meeting this morning. And the sun was almost raised.  
  
Da'an awoke at the same time than Renée, in his energy stream. Since two nights, he knew that both him and this woman had done the same dreams. He did not need to be remained of Zo'or and Ma'or birth. It had been painfull one time, now he lived it again and agina each times he went under the energy stream.  
  
The form of the glowing child in his little tube, in the middle of a room full of little tube with children inside, was always present before his eyes each times he closed them.  
  
A long tear rolled down his cheek. Despite the scientists tried to clear his body of the human's emotions, he still felt them. He would had not touched Renée Palmer this time. Da'an non-Taelon emotional state had created a link between him, Renée...and Ma'or.  
  
Da'an sighed as he began to cry, alone in his Embassy.  
  
Renée entered the big conference room, déjà full of people. She knew, by Liam, that Da'an was supposed to come here. She did not know why but she was anxious to see him. Anxious and nervous. She had a very strange feeling running in her body.  
  
She feared to start to be friendly toward, not the Taelons, but just Da'an. Da'an was a Taelon. He was an ennemy, an invador. It was clear in her head. But each time she closed her eyes, she saw the small thin child in his blue energetic tube. She saw Da'an suffering, on this table, suffering from the lost of his first child, took away by the other parent, and suffering from the lost of his second child.  
  
She felt what he felt once. She, too, lost a child once. She knew how you felt after. How you felt destroyed. She had realized how strong Da'an was. Zo'or was his child. She had ever considered them as ennemies of each others. And can live each days, seeing this child, his own child, that he born and could never love and take care of.  
  
Renée briefly wondered how Da'an could support to put four, four, of his child inside those damned blue tube. She shooked her head, amazed of where her thoughts had bring her. She sighed. She could undertand Da'an, but she could not be sad for him.  
  
She advanced in the room, passing through the little groups of people. Da'an was on the stage, speaking softly with Liam.  
  
"The child is stable and it does not lose energy. It will survive." Da'an sighed in relief, letting himself fall back on the table. "But it's barren Da'an."   
  
She shooked her head, from the unexpected flashback. She shaked and put an hand on a chair for not fall on the ground. When she raised the head back she saw Da'an's worry gaze fixed on her. He locked his bluer-than-blue eyes in her gray-bluish ones. He blushed blue and turned back to Liam, finally releasing her from his icy look.  
  
The woman who diriged the conference announced to everyone to take their place. Da'an stayed on the stage. She hoped a second she could just sit on a chair, but she was there as a Doors International CEO, and she needed to represent the compagny on the stage. She climbed the stairs slowly.  
  
She felt suddenly so tired, that each moves took so much of her energy. She was shivering. She was tired.  
  
She came back to this world when she sensed Liam's strong hands on her shoulders. He had took her off toward a shadowing part of the stage.  
  
"How you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes Kincaid I'm all right. You can release me now, you know." Renée Palmer was back. She spoke ina such icy tone that he shot her an impatient look, and walked back to sit beside Da'an. She shooked her head slowly, trying to extract the odd thought she had from her mind.  
  
"Push Ms. Palmer, push. She's almost here. Let's go it's almost finished," said the nurse sharply.   
  
Her eyes widened as another flashback came to her mind. She turned the head, feeling to be watched. Indeed, Da'an's worry gaze was fixed on her.  
  
She walked back to her place on the stage. Beside the Taelon. She sat, still shaking a lot. She tried to keep her hands unmoving, but they were shivering uncontrolably. She took a deep breath. Behind her shoulder, from the corner of her eyes, she could see Liam's worry gaze. She turned just enough for shot him a significative look.  
  
She shivering more as she felt another flashback coming.  
  
Da'an spoke finally. "Let me hold him a last time, please." The healers hesitated and let the young parent hug the child for a while.   
  
She was brought back to reality by Da'an's cold hand on hers. When she saw what the Taelon was doing, she took away her hand, like burned by fire.  
  
His eyes seemed sadened a moment by this sudden revultion, but he did not show it and just turned back toward the woman on the stage.  
  
Renée did not listen to the woman's speech. Neither she did to Da'an's one. She just listened to the soft, so soft, Taelon voice filling through her ears. Like a music, like a song, she thought.  
  
'What am I thinking of Da'an's voice?' she thought angrily against herself.  
  
Finally the long speech of the Taelon finished. And she could escape during the break. She did not know from what she was hiding, or from who. But she exited the building. It was winter outside. She had only a white shirt on. Without any coat. She was cold, very. But she did not care.  
  
Everything for escape from this hell!  
  
She heard as inside the monitors told to everyone the end of the break. Those breaks were not supposed to be fifteen minutes long, she thought.  
  
I'm not going to return.  
  
You're not going to return inside Renée.  
  
Too late. She was returned inside.  
  
Dammit!  
  
She was going nowhere, just following her pace. She walked till the conference ended. She felt sick. Sick of all. Sick of the life. Sick of fighting. Sick of hiding. Sick of lying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ms.Palmer. Please believe me. I'm so sorry," said the nurse as she told Renée that her only child, was dead. Dead when born. She was crying. All little cells of her body ached. "No. It's impossible. It's not true. Mon Dieu, what I have done for that you hate me so?" she asked to the empty wall of her empty hospital room.   
  
Da'an truly looked like he was about to cry. He was pressing his lips together for not spoke.  
  
"Da'an, we are not even sure if he will survive..." said a healer, who will be known as Mit'gai in the future.  
  
She had slided to the floor during the two flashback. She got up and sat on a chair near to her. She put her head in her hands. She let the tears fall. The tears she was holding back from the night she had done this dream.  
  
Da'an had lost a child when he was young. Renée had lost a child when she was young. There was the link between them. It was that she had sensed when she had touched his hands.  
  
Almost all people had left the conference room when Renée came back in. She was shaking. Only four people were inside. Da'an, the woman who had made the first conference, Liam and a photograph who was taking pictures. She was even not at the middle of the room, that Liam almost ran toward her.  
  
The young hybrid took her arm and pulling her toward the door.  
  
"Where were you Renée? You disapeared after Da'an's speech." Liam asked nervously, maybe a little to loud. Da'an and the other woman turned toward them. The Taelon bowed his head, looking in Renée's eyes.  
  
"I was outside."  
  
"Outside? You don't have your coat," he replied.  
  
"Outside the room, Liam. I felt a little sick that's all."  
  
"I think you're better return home, Renée." She perceived some concern in her voice. He really cared about her.  
  
"Please, if you can excuse me..." I said to the human woman. She nodded, visibly annoyed by this interruption.  
  
I walked toward Ms. Palmer and my protector. I was not sure what my feelings were toward this particular woman. I felt an odd connection with her. Something we had in common but I did not know what it was.  
  
I interrupted Liam. "Ms. Palmer. I understood you were not well?" I asked, attempting to speak in a soft voice.  
  
She hesitated. I could almost feel it like it was my own's feeling. I had a connection with her. That was sure.  
  
"No...No Da'an. I'm quite well." I know she's lying. I see the tears track on the skin of her face. Her skin is more white, showing that she went outside without the needed protection for this time of the year.  
  
"Ms. Palmer I wish to speak to you in private."  
  
She just turned away and walked out of the room. Liam shot me an angry look, like if I was responsbile of such a situation. And also a look of warning. I knew he were spying me from a while. Even now I cannot believe how much our relation ship have deteriored.  
  
I bowed my head toward him. And followed Ms. Palmer outside.  
  
Renée sat on a chair near to the door. She passed her hands in her blond hairs. She closed her eyes. She heard the noise of the soft fabric of Da'an's suit when he appoached her. Renée felt more that she physically sensed his hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"Ms.Palmer?"  
  
"Da'an," she acknowledged softly. He took a near chair and sat in front of her. He crossed his fingers together and raised the head for look at her.  
  
"You feel it too, no?" She was surprised when she recognized her own voice. Da'an looked surprised by her audacity but nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not sure what is it," the alien replied after a moment. Around them was a perfect silence. Da'an spoke again, almost unhearable. "You did not leave because you felt 'sick'." He stated like he was sure but she sensed the need to acknowledge his statement despite all.  
  
"No. You're all right."  
  
"I felt that you had difficulties to be in my presence, Ms. Palmer."  
  
She did not know what answer to this. Officially it would be an insult to answer that by a yes, but she did not want to deceive him. And to lie to herself.  
  
"Yes it's true. I felt...uncomfortable, in your presence Da'an. Please don't take it as an offense," she whispered. Da'an lifted his hand for silence her apologizes.  
  
"There's no need to apologize Ms. Palmer. I fear than all this you suffer belong to me." Renée shot him a nervous look. He continued. "When I was...in this emotional state, I created a link between us. I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can for break it if you want." He got up to leave her. She advanced her hand and catched his wrist.  
  
"Please don't Da'an." She was not sure if she was asking him to not leave or to not break the 'link' between them. She raised for look at him in the eyes. With her shoes she was as tall as him. She could look at him in the eyes. He understood almost immedialty what she waited from him to do.  
  
He took her hand. "I know you know something. I know you experienced something during this conference Ms. Palmer. Please tell me what you seen," he pleaded. She looked around them. They were completly alone.  
  
"You saw it too?" He hesitated and bowed his head to one side. Then nodded, reluctantly.  
  
A lot of time after, she would be surprised that at this moment she did not react to the fact that this Taelon had felt with her, felt the same she had felt a long time ago.  
  
What she saw, what she saw. She was not even sure of what she saw. She took a deep breath and spoke finally. "The...other night...I mean yesterday, I dreamed. I did a strange dream." He interrupted her.  
  
"What did you see Ms. Palmer. Please tell me."  
  
She was surprised by his anxiety, his nervousness also. She did not know aliens could be like that. Must be the humans emotions, she thought a bit after, when she recalled the 'incident'.  
  
"I...I dreamed of you Da'an." He did not respond right after. He just locked his eyes into hers and blushed blue. She was facinated by his form. She was totally absorbed by this energy form. So alien. So different. But definitaly not ugly. Beautiful even. Almost despite herself, she raised a hand for touch him. She realized at this moment she had never wondered by herself about the Taelons. She just had believe what others people had say her. She had always thought like the others said. She had never wondered if maybe one, or two, of them could be different. The Taelons and the Humans were not so different at all. She thought all of this as she looked at her hand slowly rasing for touch his face.  
  
He let her stroke his cheek for a while, then looked back at her. She realized what she was doing and withdraw her hand, quickly, flushed a bright red, under his amused gaze. "Please tell me what did you see," he said a faint smile always on his nicely traced lips.  
  
She tried to think and to remember her dream clearly. She closed her eyes and spoke " I saw you and...I don't know... you seemed younger than now... And I was there but you did not saw me... It had many Taelons too... I saw T'than... And Mit'gai... And a little child you called Zo'or... And another one you have call Ma'or." she murmured so low that Da'an had to step closer to hear what she was saying.  
  
When she finished, Da'an lowered the head miserably. "You saw Zo'or's birth," he simply stated, looking like at the edge of crying again.  
  
"The other child, Ma'or," she hesitantly said, "Is he still with your others children you spoke me of Da'an?" She remembered when the Taelon had cried before her, for his lost child, under the influence of human emotions. She briefly wondered, how painful Da'an's life had been, if he was not able to cry like he did the other day. He had cried for his children but how many friends he had lost, how may fellows Taelons, how many time he had seen his friend dying under his eyes....  
  
She had seen how Zo'or was cold and ruthless with him. His own child...She sighed.  
  
"Yes. He's still there. Barely alive. Comdamned to be uncounscious for the rest of his life, even not being a part of our Commonality..." A long tear rolled down Da'an's cheek. Renée was surprised, she thought the Taelons had given the humans emotions back to Richard. Da'an murmured something angrily in Taelon language and wiped the tear away.  
  
Renée took a step closer. They were almost chest to chest. The first thought she had was that Da'an was more cute than many men she had seen in her life. She quickly reprimed it, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
  
"I believed you had given back the emotions to my bro..." she asked, waiting anxiously for the answer.  
  
"We have Ms. Palmer. It's just...that it was an experience and...The scientists did not succeed in purge totally the humans emotions from my body. I had some humans genes from my old protector William Boone, and it just made the whole thing worse. I fear that I will have those humans feeling permanantly."  
  
"I'm sorry." Renée did not know what Da'an felt but she wanted to apologize.  
  
"Don't be. I voluntered for this experience. I knew what the risks for me were. I'm the only to blame for my condition," he sighed. Before she could continue or add something he spoke again, "I need to confess you that I had dreams too." Renée started to suspect something. "I saw you Ms. Palmer." He did not elaborate further as he saw the look on her face.  
  
She turned her back to him and let her forehead against the cold surface of the window. Renée bite her lips for not cry. She sensed her eyes be full of tears. As she thought of her little body, of the thin body she had cradled, hopelessly in her arms before the nurse just took it away from her, trying to comfort her by her apologizes. She did not want apologize, she wanted her daughter, her little daughter. Her daughter. The only child she ever had in this life. She passed three years out of school, out of town, in a psychiatric institution, out of all. She did not want to see anyone. She had become almost crazy. Her first child. Her only child. Now, each time she saw a child, in his mother arms, she thought that it could have been her. Her and her daughter, playing in the snow, eating an icecream, ran after a cat or whatever...  
  
She felt the cold tear rolling down her own skin.  
  
Da'an's strong hands squeezed gently her shoulders, and forced her to turn to him. He lifted her chin with his hand for look at her in the eyes. Her beautiful dark gray-blue eyes were full of tears. Her lips shaked when she spoke. Her contacts with Da'an have been a lot too far of what she could support, mentally and psychically. Da'an was a Taelon after all, an alien...and an ennemy. "Please Da'an release me."  
  
Da'an realized he was holding her shoulder hard. He quickly undo his grip on her shoulder, but still stayed too close to her for let her go away. "Please Da'an. I...I can't stand this anymore. Let me go, please." She did not know if she was speaking of herself or of Da'an's closeness. Da'an opened his mouth but his look hardened when they both heard a strange noise behind them.  
  
I knew he had felt my presence. I have a kind of link with the Commonality, because of my Kimera parent. I did not hesitated a second. I saw Renée's face full of tears and I became angry.  
  
I pulled out my gun and targeted it toward Da'an.  
  
"Da'an I strongly suggest you to move away from her."  
  
He turned, with the, now usual, cold and disdainfull mask on his face.  
  
"Major Kincaid," he said as an acknowledgement. He always called me Major, not Liam. Our relationship had deteriored till a point I did not imaginate possible. We were as cold with each other that Sandoval and Zo'or.  
  
"You heard me Da'an. Get away from her."  
  
"You disapoint me Major," he said sarcastically. To my surprise, I saw track tears on his cheek.  
  
He slowly took a step away from Renée and another, and another. She was safe now. I sighed in relief. Da'an did not take his eyes away from my gun, still pointed at him. A sob from Renée make us both turn the head toward her. I walked for see what he had done to her, but I sensed his strong grip on my arm. I turned and saw his eyes fixed on my face.  
  
"I warn you Liam. If you don't stop to always...spy my private buisness, I will consider the need to change of protector. Another Taelon than me will not be as permitive." He released me and turned for walk toward the shuttle.  
  
"And what was your 'private buisness' with Renée Da'an?" I shot back just before he dispeared after a corner. He just turned, looked at Renée a last time and blushed a deep blue.  
  
I finally dropped my gun and went beside Renée and helped her to raise up. She was crying. I passed an arm around her shoulders and we walked and sat on a bench.  
  
To my surprise, she let me hug her. And she even cried on my shoulders for a while. When she was able to speak without break in tears, I asked her the question I had on the lips.  
  
"Renée, what happened? Did Da'an did something bad to you? I mean...did he..." She cut me.  
  
"No Liam. It's not that. Da'an have not been 'bad' with me. He is just so....Ah you cannot understand," she snapped. She got up abruptly and started to walk away.  
  
"Renée." I ran after her. "If you cannot explain it to me just tell me what happened..." I suggested as kindly as I could. The only result was that she pulled my hand away and walked even faster toward her car.  
  
"You would not be able to understand Liam."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"It's woman buisness," she said hesitantly this time. Woman buisness! Da'an and Renée....She continued, "If you want to know, he spoke to me of his children." She closed the door of her car and just let me there.  
  
Da'an had children! God! I believed the Taelons were barren. I remembered, with my perfect Kimera memory (a gift from hell!), the room I saw once on the mothership. The room full of bottles, with something looking very much like baby inside. I did not pay that much attention at the moment.  
  
I heard the noise of the shuttles passing into interdimentional.  
  
"Damn!" They had left without waiting for me.  
  
The mothership was dark. It was the 'night' period. Almost all the lights were shut down. Da'an waved the door of the room open. The purple door disapeared in front of him. He hesitated before entering inside the chamber  
  
He was not come here since almost one century. In The room. He had hold them, often. In his arms. When the energy level was enough high for permit him to exit his children from the tubes. The walls, the longs walls. So long that he could not see the end of them, lost in the shadows. Fulls of bottles. Fulls of unborn children. Taelons children.  
  
Da'an collapsed, covered his face with his hands. No. He would not cry. It was not Taelon. It was a Human emotion. Not even his owns.  
  
He was wrong, he knew he was. The scientists had told him that the Human's emotions would ever be a part of himself now. A Taelon with emotion. He had often heard resistance members speak of the Taelons in this way, non-emotional being, emotionless alien...Not anymore.  
  
He wondered briefly how the Humans could stand this. Thic constant emotional exterior demonstration. All the others of them could knew what emotions they were experiencing. How ashaming it must be.  
  
He was one of the 'lukciest'. He jad just four children there. Quo'on had eight of them, unborn children who would never see the light of the sun. And Mit'gai had eleven. They were some of the few oldest Taelons in the place. He just tried to imagine the despair of a parent who had to put eleven of his children in bottles for the rest of their lives.  
  
He felt long tears fall down his cheeks, between his melted fingers. He hoped his despair ans sadness could go with them.  
  
He got up and fanatically searched for the name of his children under the little bottle. He did not care of the tears on his face. He just wanted to find his children, see them another time. After many minutes he found them. In their little blue energy tube. They were moving in their energy shower. When he came toward them, they felt him, they felt their link with him. They extended their smalls arms toward him. But the glass stopped them. Da'an was so near he could sense their hope and their sadness...and their despair, mirroring his own. He slidded his hands on the sides of the bottles, trying to reach his children through the energy glass. More tears rolled on his cheeks. He was breathing hard and fast.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and the soft noise of the door closing. He turned sharply, fearing that it would be one of his fellow Taelons.  
  
It was indeed. And the one he wanted the less to see. Zo'or. He heard the footstpes approaching closer. He released the bottles he was holding in his hands.  
  
He turned on his heels for look at Zo'or.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice shaking. Zo'or looked like disgusted when he saw the tears on his parent's face. Da'an had asked in Eunoia. Zo'or approached him. Da'an took step back after step back, till his back was against the purple wall. Zo'or continued to walk toward him, looking like he considered the being in front of him to be part of an inferior specie.  
  
"I was just looking for you Da'an. Your protector told me that you were not in your Embassy," whispered Zo'or in his usual ruthless tone.  
  
Da'an looked reassured by this. He relaxed a bit. He even smiled. Zo'or's eyes widened just like the other Taelons was in shock. It was Zo'or's turn to take a step back.  
  
Da'an got up and wiped the tears away from his face. "Did you ever saw they were crying for help Zo'or? They are asking me to help. I must help them. Look at their tiny arms." Tears rolled down his face again. "How can you stand to see them like this. Your own brother is amonsgt them. Did you ever wondered what would have happened if it was him who would have lived as a living Taelon and not you?" Da'an waited for Zo'or to answer.  
  
"Did you?" Da'an asked once again, louder this time. Zo'or did not answered the first time, looking puzzled by his parent's state.  
  
Zo'or finally found the force to think about it. And shooked his head. "No. I never had this idea Da'an." He was spoking to Da'an as if he was a little child. Zo'or stepped back again, looking worried by Da'an now.  
  
"How many times I came here, just watching them. They know they will never live as you live now Zo'or. The know it. They know it..." Da'an fell on the ground, continuing to sob like a child, his back against the wall. He was always murmuring the same words. They know it. They know it. He covered his face with his hands again crying long painful tears.  
  
Zo'or approached him, slowly. Da'an took his hands off of his face and looked at Zo'or, his eyes full of tears. Zo'or took his parent shoulders and brought him up violently. Da'an had closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
"You'll never know it... You'll never know how much I've suffer...when he took you away from me...when I saw you...disapearing of my life...forever..."  
  
Zo'or's face hardened. He did what a Taelon had never done in years of co-habitation with Humans. He slapped Da'an right and hard in the face. His parent did not fell, but just turned his head away because of the slap. Zo'or gripped Da'an strongly by the shoulders and shaked him. "Awake Da'an. You're becoming insane. You act like a Human. You're a shame for the Taelon race. Stop it."  
  
This seemed to bring Da'an back in this world. He raised the head and placed his hands on Zo'or's arms, removing them from his shoulders. Zo'or still looked angry.  
  
"I strongly suggest you to get some rest Da'an," Zo'or snapped. Without a word more, Da'an just turned his back to his child and left the room.  
  
Zo'or sighed. He knew perfectly well that such violence was not necessary to calm his parent. He also knew that this demonstration of emotion was just the Human equivalent of what he too felt for these children. But that he would never have said to Da'an. How ashaming it would have been. Zo'or slowly raised his hands and stroked the side of the bottle he knew had Ma'or inside. They were perfect twins at birth. He wondered if he was like this when he came to this world. He sighed and left the room with a last sad glance at the energy tube.  
  
Da'an entered his quarters on the mothership. If it had a door, he would have slammed it hard. Zo'or could not understand. Zo'or could never understand. Zo'or had not felt what himself had felt when he had born those two children. Not need to speak of the other children he had born before.  
  
He went toward the energy shower and waved it open letting the soft glowing blue energy particles, feed his aching and tired body. Just before fell in a completly unconscious state he felt that he would do another dream again. Indeed.  
  
When Da'an closed his eyes he felt a strange omen. He reopened it but he was not anymore in his chamber. Not in a Taelon place either. Another of those dreams, he thought.   
  
He was in a Human hospital. Just to judge by the colors, the way of speaking and the materials, it was long ago. Beginning of the 21th century maybe. The others Humans did not seem to remark him or to see him. He was just before the door of a chamber. He did not open it, but passed through it. There was a young woman on a table, visibly birthing someone. He read the name on the paper. Renée Palmer.  
  
The woman on the table, it would be more appropriate to call her a girl, seemed to suffer a great deal. Her face was twisted with pain.  
  
She had spoken of a lost child too. No, he thought, not with her. She was very young.  
  
She was lying on the metal table, her abdomen still wearing long blue and red scars from the painful birth. She was under sedative but he could see the sadness and the despair on her face. Long tears were streaming down her face. A nurse took care of wiping away the blood on her belly and thights. Ms.Palmer was crying.  
  
He heard something in the other room. He went toward the door and just looked through the window. The doctor was sit on a chair, his head between his hand. On another metal table, the tiny form of the baby was lying. It was still covered by blood. But it was blue. It was dead. Da'an understood a couple of seconds after.  
  
The doctor finally raised and told to the nurse :  
  
"I'll say it to her," he finally blew out. The nurse nodded. Da'an returned in the chamber where Renée was. He sat on the edge of a chair beside the bed. Renée turned on her side, causing her to smirk in suffer.  
  
"Please, tell me she'll live. Tell it to me please...She cannot be dead...she cannot be..."  
  
The doctor just shooked his head as a no. "I'm sorry Ms. Palmer but she was already dead. We have lost her."  
  
Renée did not respond she just turned her look on the celling. Long tears began to fall from her eyes. The doctor exited the chamber and closed the lights. Renée stayed there, crying in the bed. Da'an was still there. He approached her and knelt beside the bed. They faced each others. He gently raised his hand for stroke her cheek.  
  
"You..." Renée whispered.  
  
"I did not know Ms Palmer. Words does not exist for say how I am sorry for your lost," he whispered near her ear. She remarked he had like tears or sobs in his voice. "I know how it is painful."  
  
"I believed you knew," Renée whispered slowly. Da'an shooked his head as he continued to stroke lovingly her profile and hairs.  
  
The dream stopped suddenly. All vanished around him. He was again in his chamber on the mothership. In his energy shower, but Liam was beside him. Instinctivly, Da'an withdraw in his chair.  
  
Liam saw the fear look in Da'an's eyes. He took a step back and jumped down the chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Da'an. I did not mean to awake you but I called you and you did not answer so I came here for see if everything was all right..." Liam explained a bright red flushing his cheeks. He felt like he wa sinterupting Da'an's private moments.  
  
Da'an waved the arm for stop the energy stream and rebring the chiar back in a sitting position. He turned away a little, so that he was looking at Liam's shadowing form from the corner of his eyes. Da'an finally spoke : "But you did not come for just that, did you?" he asked softly, still not enough confident in Liam for step closer.  
  
Liam smiled, relaxing the mood considerably. Da'an had the feeling to see the old Liam, the one who trusted him, Liam the child. He smiled at those good memories.  
  
"You ever had it for see through people," said Liam, still smiling. His smile faded away when he said the next part of his sentence, "No. I came for...apologize Da'an. I could appear brutal with you the other day. Please excuse me. I thought you and Renée were...well..." after many other tries of explaining, Liam stopped and flushed even a brighter red.  
  
Da'an smiled in return, closing his eyes. "As Humans say, apologize accepted Liam. I, too, was more angry than necessary this time." Da'an stopped and locked his eyes on the floor.  
  
Liam made the Taelon salute and turned to leave, but Da'an's voice stopped him when he was almost in the doorstep. "I know something changed your mind Liam. What Ms. Palmer told you exactly?" Da'an asked.  
  
Liam turned on his heels and was surprised to find the Taelon just before him. He was about to say that she said nothing which could appear of some importance but the infinite sad look in Da'an's eyes made him change his plans. "She told me that...you spoke to her of your children..." Liam said almost unhearable.  
  
Da'an lowered the head and turned his back to Liam, going toward the window. He did not answered, or even acknolwedged, Liam statement. He felt the young man's hand on his shoulder. And Liam's voice rang in the room, "Is it true? That you have children Da'an..." he asked gently.  
  
"Yes, it is. I have five children Liam. Four of them are in energy tube, almost dead." Da'an said. He did not wish to expend the subject. But Liam needed to know more of this.  
  
"You don't have enough living energy for bring them to a complete life, no?" he asked already sure of what the answer would be.  
  
"No. The Commonality is too weak." He stopped and then spoke again but his voice was slightly different, more emotional, more Human-like. "I've born them. As often as I can I go for comfort them. They are too young for sense the Commonality, but they are able to feel me." Another pause. "Each days I sense a little more the burden of being a dying race on my shoulders. How many of our children will never see the real world. Some of them are in those energy tube form more than a century. And we can do nothing for them..." Da'an truly stopped, after saying this. If Liam could see him, he would see that his eyes were full of tears. Da'an blushed blue and took away those Humans emotions.  
  
He turned to Liam for prensent to him his facade of every day, the looking cold but gentle, American Companion, strong and powerful. Not the real being he was...a broken one.  
  
Liam's hand, still on his shoulder, gave it a little friendly squeeze. For show him that despite of all their differents, despite that they were fighting for different sides, he would respect and value Da'an's private life. He did not know by what the Taelons had passed be fore coming to Earth, but he knew for sure that Da'an had suffered too much for just one being during his life. "m'sorry..." he murmured.  
  
Da'an knew Liam could not do anything for help him. They were officially enemies now. Liam the Human Resistance fighter and Da'an the North American Companion.  
  
Da'an turned to Liam and opened his mouth but the beep of a global cut him. He waved open a communication channel. Zo'or's face appeared on the datastream. Da'an's face hardened slightly when eh saw his fellow Taelon and his voice was a most cold one when he spoke : "Zo'or. What is it you want?"  
  
"I request both you and your protector on the bridge Da'an. And if you know where Ms. Palmer is, tell her to come." He cut the other end of the line.  
  
Da'an turned to stare, looking like worry, to Liam. "Have you seen Ms. Palmer, Major?" he asked Liam, again the former American Companion.  
  
"Not since yesterday, Da'an. She was not looking very well at the time." He responded more formal than ever.  
  
"Find her, please and join me on the bridge," said Da'an, before turning away and exit the chamber.  
  
Liam finally found Renée in her apartment, after twenty minutes of searching and many calls from Da'an and Zo'or. He was about to tock on the door when he found it already open. Starting to get worried he pulled out his gun and entered. He heard something when he entered, a soft noise from Renée's chamber. He dropped his gun and gently closed the door behind him. Liam stepped in Renée's chamber and he saw what he believed he would never see. Renée was curled up in her bed, her arms around her knees, crying softly her eyes closed.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Liam took silently a step and another toward the bed. He felt like invading her life or privacy or something. She opened her eyes, and saw him. But she did not react. Renée just stopped crying. She had actually to bit her lips for do so. Liam sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Renée...What happened?" he asked softly. He was totally unaware of what do in those types of situations. He reached a hand out for stroke her hairs slowly, brushing them away from her face. She sat in her bed and let her jaw against her knees. Long tears were rolling down her face again.  
  
"I don't know Liam..."  
  
She seemed so helpless, so small, so sad. She continued to speak, even if it seemed to hurt her more than release the pression on her shoulders. "I don't know what's happening to me...I feel so sad...But I sense that it's not my own sadness, that it's someone else feelings...I'm so sad Liam...And I don't know why."  
  
Liam did not know what to do. Instinctively, he passed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his chest. She let him do and cried on his shoulder, letting tears flow down now, not even trying to hold them back.  
  
She truly didn't know why she cried right now. It was like her body did against her mind willing. She had returned to her apartment in the early afternoon and she had just sat on her bed and began to cry. For all and for nothing. For her lost girl. For all the damned life she had lived since this damned boyfriend had left her in this institute with her pain to know her girl to be dead. Dammit, she was just 17. She did not know that Micheal would do that. Would abandon her with her baby. He claimed to everyone he loved her. Dammit.  
  
The life is so unworthy.  
  
And then her thoughts came strangely to Da'an. To what he had said. To the strangeness she had felt when she had seen him like that. Crying. Like she was now. Crying for his lost baby. She had seen how they were alike. How Taelons and Humans could be alike.  
  
She suddenly stopped crying for a second and her body tensed in Liam's arms. She knew why she was crying. Not just for her child. But for Da'an's. She felt like this just since Da'an had spoke to her, share those events of his long live with her. But he could not cry like this. His Taelon and American Companion state was too important for that he could permit himself to show his emotions. She was crying for both of them. Da'an had spoke of a link between them that he could broke if he wanted, but she had said no to him.  
  
No. She wanted to know, to believe, that there was someone for understand her fully. Someone who had lived the exactly same thing than her. She let the tears run again down her white cheeks.  
  
She had almost not conscience of Liam who cradled her against him. She clung to him, still, searching for something that could rebring her back in this level of life. Suddenly some voices rang to her ears. Soon it was a chorus of voices. Da'an, she called out. No, she understood, she could not call Da'an. She WAS Da'an. She was experiencing the Taelon Commonality, with him. Oh god... this closeness... this total trust... this permanent bliss state... She believed she had seen strange things in her life. She was wrong. That was definatly the strangest thing she had ever seen. Or experienced would be a more wise word to choose. She was thinking like him now. She almost did not realize that she was thinking in...Eunoia, Da'an's tongue. So soft... So strange... So alien... Ah god...  
  
She did not want it to stop... She wanted to share more with him...To be with him. No to BE him.  
  
She sensed some feelings of confusion, of excuse, of shame from Da'an. And then it stopped. Completly. NO, she yelled mentally, almost unconscious of what she was doing. If she would be awake, she would have flush a bright red. He seemed quite surprised by her demand but still went away from her. He left her alone in her mind now. All the others voices stopped at the same time.  
  
She awoke in Liam's arms still crying. She let fall a couple of other tears and then she ceased to cry. The young hybrid was holding her close to his chest. She had her head on his shoulder. She knew he loved her. Maybe himself knew not of it. But just the way he looked at her. How he spoke to her. How he acted with her. Or maybe just his general attitude when she was in the ten meters around. And his strange acting, when he had seen her and Da'an. They were too close for his taste, that's all.  
  
Since he had revealed to her that he was part alien, at first she had had repulsion and disgust for him. Then she had felt compassion and sadness when he had told her his whole story, his whole life actually. How his mother death had sadened him, what Da'an had meant for him, as a mentor, a friend, the father he never had, and after this all the things precipitated. His leadership of the Resistance, all the friends he had lost. And now Liam's feelings for Da'an. He was not sure if trusting him was right or if he doomed himself in the Resistance by that.  
  
She sighed. All those confused feelings, from them both. Now, herself knew not of what think about the Taelons. Not about the Taelons, she had still the same opinion about them. About Da'an. She had dreamed with him, lived a bit of her existence with him and now she was not sure anymore of what think about him. He had seem so lost. She shook her head.  
  
Liam touch on her back made a shiver go down her spine. She came back to this world. She pulled back from him a little. His face was a mask of worry and concern for her.  
  
"I'm all right Liam," she whispered.  
  
"Renée? You have speak in Eunoia while crying," Liam said hesitantly as he feared to upset her.  
  
"Really?" she said with a soft smile, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I...Ah how can I explain this to you," she said like frustrated by her inhability to speak. She took a long breath and spoke finally, "You remember when you saw me and Da'an together?" A nod from Liam, his face a little harder at the souvenir. "So...this time, he told me that a link was formed between us. And this link, I mean...I can feel what he feels, I can sense what he senses, I'm him Liam. It's so strange. But I think he broke our link, because our closeness was ashmaing for him and his fellows." As she finished, she saw an odd look on Liam's face.  
  
"You let him make a link between you two!" said the Major in the most total belief she had ever seen on his young face. "But, Renée, do you think of the implications for the Resistance? And for you?"  
  
She smiled as she pulled off from his tight embrace, "I'm aware of this, but Liam, he seems so lost, so alone. He's so sad. You cannot understand I suppose," she whispered as she raised from her bed.  
  
Lian's voice rang in the chamber : "Renée I just wanted to say you...that I'm sorry for what I did the other day, I did not mean to..."  
  
"It's all right Liam, I was also sensible this particular day. I would be the one to apologize."  
  
She took a cover and wrapped it around her shoulders. Liam got up fastly and turned her to see her face, by catching her arm. He was about to say something when his beep of global interrupted him. He turned away from her and opened it : "Yes, Sandoval?"  
  
"Zo'or had requested you and Ms. Palmer on the bridge almost thirty minutes ago."  
  
"We are coming Sandoval," shot Renée from the other end of the room.  
  
"Good."  
  
Liam closed his global soundly as they both exited the room. He would never see the slight smile on Renée's face.  
  
Da'an entered the bridge more slowly than usual, just after Zo'or's call. He felt a strange feeling interrupting his thoughts. He put a hand to his forehead, he realized a little too late how much Human he had just acted. The only human of the bridge, Sandoval, followed him with his eyes, during his whole `travel' between the door and Zo'or's chair. Intrigued by his way of acting, a good numbers of his fellows Taelon also turned toward him, their eyes wide opened. He arrived before Zo'or's chair and made to his child the Taelon salute.  
  
Zo'or looked slightly confused by Da'an's manerism but still give the Taelon salute back.  
  
"My protector and Re...and Ms. Palmer will take a longer time that we had thought Zo'or. I apologize for this inconvenience." Da'an said bowed, slightly his head. His parent had never manifested such behavior with him. Zo'or was looking strangely at him. He sent a thought toward Da'an, and received no response, even not an ackowledgement. It surprised him so that he warned the fellows Taelons who were around his parent in the Commonality, and they prudently draw back letting the two Taelons alone.  
  
He searched for some feelings that could explain his parent... state. When he find what he was searching for, he draw back suddenly and came back to his physical body.  
  
"Clear the bridge," Zo'or yelled through the room. As the agent Sandoval was about to exit, Zo'or called him back : "Agent Sandoval, please stay here."  
  
Sandoval stayed just before the door and opened his ears wide. Da'an was still standing in front of Zo'or's chair. The older Taelon seemed lifeless. His stare was passing like through Zo'or and the window. Da'an was gazing out in the stars.  
  
Zo'or jumped down from his chair and moved toward his parent. Sandoval did the same.  
  
"Da'an?" Zo'or called harshly. His child voice bring Da'an in reality.  
  
"I'm sorry Zo'or, what did you say?" he said in a voice that surprised both Zo'or and Sanoval by his great weakness.  
  
"I just asked you if you were all right," said Zo'or more quietly this time.  
  
"I'm all right Zo'or." Neither Sandoval or Zo'or believed him. They exchanged a worried look. Da'an was again in his little universe. Zo'or walked toward Sandoval.  
  
"Do I call a healer Zo'or?" asked his implant quietly.  
  
"No, no, agent Sandoval. He's not physically sick." Zo'or stopped and looked to his parent, sadness filled his eyes. "Do you know Ms. Palmer well Agent?"  
  
"No, not really. But how this is related to Da'an?" asked Sandoval, frowning.  
  
"It's none of your concern Agent," Zo'or snapped. He had sensed her prensence very clearly when he had gone to Da'an through the Commonality. He knew that there was something between his parent and this young Human woman. There was also a tension between Liam Kincaid, Da'an and Ms. Renée Palmer. He shook his head from those strange thoughts.  
  
"Kryss?" asked Sandoval, still looking worried.  
  
"No. He has been purged from all the substance in his body. He's a lot better than he was. In some months he will not need the Kryss or the substitute anymore," whispered Zo'or. Da'an shivered quietly. Zo'or's gaze hardened, "Agent Sandoval, leave us alone," he said sharply, surprising Sandoval. The Human bowed his head and quickly exited the room, letting the two Taelons alone, on the bridge.  
  
Once alone Zo'or approached his parent. He touched Da'an's shoulder lightly. He was even more surprised by what he feel while being in physical contact whit Da'an. The Taelon was with Ms. Palmer. With Renée. Da'an did not even know that his child was sharing with him. Zo'or get deeper into their communication. He saw all that Da'an had felt from some weeks. He saw his own birth form Da'an's point of view, he saw himself being got away by T'than, his other parent, he felt what Da'an felt. Only then he knew why his parent was crying the other night. How many pain he had suffered. How many the Human's emotions were affecting his personality. They could never be totally took off from his person. He sensed that his parent just be aware of his presence and watching. Da'an fastly draw back and, ingoring Renée's pleading - he could not believe this Human wanted to maintain the contact with a Taelon - he broke their link.  
  
Zo'or retired his hand from his fellow's shoulder. Da'an fixed a cold look on his child. Zo'or blushed blue.  
  
"I apologize for my..disturbance Zo'or. I will go and see Mit'gai." Da'an just turned away and made his way for exit the bridge.  
  
"Da'an?" Zo'or called, "I've still not tell you why I had summoned you."  
  
His parent turned to him, looking fatigued by Zo'or's behavior.  
  
"I wanted to wait for Ms. Palmer arrival but, I will inform you now. You surely know that in three days we'll be experiencing the lower level of vital energy within our Commonality." Da'an looked just like he already knew and did not really want to hear of this. "What you don't know, it's that Mit'gai and others Human scientists, found a way to implant one of our..." Zo'or hesitated in fear to upset greatly his parent, "...children to a Human female."  
  
Renée and Liam were walking in the dark mothership's corridors. They had been called on the bridge almost thirty minutes ago. Zo'or would be furious, as usual. They stormed in the room. Zo'or was sat in his chair, speaking softly in the Taelon tongue with two scientists. Da'an was behind Zo'or facing the window, apparently lost in thoughts, but just listening to the conversation of his fellows.  
  
Mit'gai and T'than were also presents. In a corner of the bridge, they spoke softly, wishing not to be heard, holding each other hands, very close. Liam frowned. Lovers, he wondered.  
  
Zo'or lifted up a hand, silenced all conversations in the room.  
  
"Ms. Palmer, Major Kincaid..." he welcomed the two Humans. Liam and Renée suspicion started to grow. "This is a very important meeting. I ask you, all of you," he eyed the other Taelons, "to not speak of this, outside this place. What you'll hear today is still experimental and could... shock some minds on Earth."  
  
Liam started to listen more carefully, crossing his arms on his chest, a neutral expression on his face. If he would have turned the eyes from Zo'or, he would have seen that Renée tried desperatly to catch Da'an gaze. But the Taelon avoided her eyes, almost nervously. There was definatly something between those two.  
  
At this moment Zo'or continued, "Lo'al," he showed one Taelon in his energy form, "is responsible of a very experimental project concerning the fate of both our races. We, recently and finally, came to a constructive and acceptable result." He draw back in his chair and linked his hands together, his face showing nothing of what he thought.  
  
The other Taelon advanced in the center of the room. "Taelons are barren," he stated simply. Liam's mouth almost dropped open. He knew, almost surely, but to hear one of 'them' say it like that... T'than and Mit'gai frowned in the same move, in disaprouval. "And in lack of energy. In other words, we're dying."  
  
He was, obviously, adressing the two Humans. "A last generation has been born over a milenia ago. Zo'or is the youngest of our race. We had many children, but not enough energy for keep them alive. They are placed in cryogenic state, waiting for a chance to enter this world." Liam liked better him than other Taelons politicians. He was speaking just what needed to be, just enough clearly. "Along with Humans scientists, we are working on this since our arrival on Earth. And today our efforts finally came to a result. A definitive one."  
  
He stopped, like he was attempting some interruption. But even T'than, who was looking very angry though, did not interrupt him. "We have found a way to place a Taelon child in a Human body." Renée turned to Da'an this time the Taelon did not try to avoid her interrogating gaze but standed it. For the first time in many days, he had a ghostly smile on his lips. Renée flashed him a smile in return.  
  
"You can guess that our first experiments have been disastrous, for say just that. It's because of that the public, both Human and Taelon, must not know of that before this project will be officially started." Zo'or interrupted, "In three Earth days, we'll be experiencing our lower energy level into the Commonality. And we fear that... we will not have enough energy to sustain both the actual members and the children. Even if all the Taelons placed themselves in sa'am'ad. We cannot wait anymore. We are in need of a Human female for volunteer for this experiment. Ms. Palmer is there as a representative of Doors International..."  
  
Zo'or continued but Liam did not listen anymore. He leaned toward Renée. "You knew of that?" She shook her head in the negative, frowning. "Another of their crazy experiments," Liam whispered so low that only Renée could hear what he said.  
  
She turned to him an shot him a so angry look that Liam almost withdraw.  
  
"Ms. Palmer, is Doors International still respecting our alliance about this?" asked Zo'or, in his natural suspiscious mood.  
  
"Of course Zo'or," she responded automatically. She thought a moment and turned her eyes toward Da'an for a second. "May I know who's the child who will be first used as experiment?" she requested in return.  
  
Zo'or closed his eyes briefly. The others Taelons locked their stare on their feet. Da'an advanced, moving nervously his hands before him. "One of my children is going to be the one to be used first, Ms. Palmer," he whispered. Renée closed her eyes and lowered the head. Liam opened his eyes wide and eyed turn after turn Da'an and Zo'or. Da'an... children...!  
  
Renée took a long breath. "I volunteer." Liam almost jumped in surprise.  
  
"You?" replied Zo'or, astounded.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
Da'an could not resist and moved close to Renée. "Please, you're free to do what you want Renée. Don't feel forced by the feelings I accidently shared with you," he pleaded, quietly.  
  
Surprising herself, she raised a hand and stroked his smooth cheek. "I'll do it Da'an. Allow me, please," she whispered, tenderly.  
  
He sighed and nodded silently. "If you permit me Liam," he bowed to his protector, "Ms. Palmer need some explanations. It's not an easy procedure, I must warn you," he added for Renée. Lo'al, Mit'gai and T'than departed first followed by Da'an and Palmer. They all disapeared in the dark corridors of the mothership.  
  
Liam was left alone with Zo'or, on the now deserted bridge. He remembered that one second before Renée was beside him and then she was disapeared after Da'an and the other Taelons. His mouth was slightly open. He did not believe what he just saw. What was that chit! Did Renée had exchanged body with someone! She was not going to do this?! She must think of herself, of the mouvement...and of me, added a smile part of his mind...  
  
He sighed and put his hands on his hips. He could not resist suddenly, he felt an impulse and exclamed, "Dammit! The ****ing *****!" He was not sure if he spoke of Da'an or Renée or both. And then he remembered that he was not alone. He bite his lips. Damn, this is the worst day since a lot of time, he thought angrily.  
  
Zo'or was watching him with wide eyes. "M'sorry," he whispered, hoping and crossing his fingers for that the Synod Leader did not take that for an offense.  
  
"For a Human, being under such an emotional pressure is hard sometimes," he said as a forgiveness. Liam did not know how, and especially why, but he felt more comfortable in Zo'or's presence than before, since they had shared with Ma'el's relic. He could easily remember. Zo'or did not suspect that the device would expose his primary thoughts so he did not protect hiself. During less than a second Liam had found himself surrounded by Zo'or's thoughts, his feelings, him... The experience was not bad at all. Maybe Renée and Da'an had done something like that, he thought.  
  
He was rebrought to awareness by Zo'or's harsh voice. "Follow me Major. I think that you too, need explanations about that."  
  
They took a portal in the corner of the room and arrived to a section of the mothership Liam had came only once in, when he had accompanied Da'an there.  
  
They followed purple corridors after purple corridors. Liam was completly desoriented and he just prayed for that Zo'or knew where they were going.  
  
Finally they stopped in front of a door. Zo'or looked briefly at Liam before pressing his palm on it. He reverted to his blue energy state for the authorized acces and the purple wall vanished in front of them. Liam took a careful step in. It was a very large room. He lifted the eyes and could not see the celling.  
  
It was a perfect circle. But then he heard like a faint noise. It started very lightly, like the noise of a little insect. Then it grew bigger and stronger. Zo'or waved his hand and something illuminated the walls Liam could not see before.  
  
The soft noise became more and more clear. Voices, it was voices. And then, like an explosion of noises, of confused voices in his head. He wanted to hear, to listen to them all but he could not. He screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground, covering his ears with his hands. Zo'or shut back the protectives walls.  
  
Fortunatly, Liam was turning his back to the Taelon. He felt in his hands a feeling he knew too well. The sha'ka'ra'va... No, it was not possible, not after all this time. And why now. He pressed his palm against the other, trying to hide the growing light and pain in his hand.  
  
He heard Zo'or's footsteps behind him. He got up as fastly as he could, still rubbing his palms together, begging the sha'ka'ra'va to stop. He found a strange feeling growing within him : more and more the Taelon approached, more his sha'ka'ra'va was hard to keep under control. When he felt Zo'or's hand on his shoulder, it was too much.  
  
He moved away from the Taelon and unlocked his hands. The alien glowing thing in his palm was bigger he had ever seen it be. "Dammit! That damn thing hurts!" He was trying to keep his hands in fists but it just made the pain stronger.  
  
"Give me your hand."  
  
Liam lifted the head for meet the gaze of an astounded, and scared, Zo'or. The Taelon was afraid of him. But he still extended his hands...with his own sha'ka'ra'va glowing in the center of it. Liam lifted his hands and his face twisted in pain. He placed his hands carefully against the Synod Leader's. Almost automatically, it stopped. He took away his hands. Zo'or smiled, in his typical manner, and closed his fingers on his palms, making the sha'ka'ra'va stop. Nothing needed to be said, all had been shared as thoughts.  
  
"You're not in full control of your potential, Major," said the Taelon. Zo'or and Liam stayed a long moment simply staring at each other, seeing each other with new eyes.  
  
"You'll not kill me. No you're too in need of energy for kill some who might provide you some," Liam realized.  
  
"You're right Major. I should arrest you and kill you now. But if we don't use wisely each seconds..." He not finished his sentence. The meaning was enough clear.  
  
"What was that I heard?" asked Liam still completly desoriented.  
  
Zo'or turned to him, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "You heard them. All our children." Zo'or waved his hand once more. Liam prepared himself to cover his ears with his hands, but he just felt a light, soft noise, like the children were whispering and not screaming.  
  
"You always hear them?"  
  
"All the time. They are still Taelons and part of the Commonality."  
  
The young hybrid walked toward the wall, covered by little bottles, with tiny babies inside. Closer he got, stronger their call was. From the Human or the Taelon race, a baby was still the cutest thing in the universe. Liam approached closer. All the children near to him started to be more agitated. They felt someone alien in their little world. Liam concentrated his eyes on one of them. Fast, he saw very clearly the tiny arms and legs moving in the energy mist. They were, evidently, in their natural energy form. Their head was maybe a little bigger than a Human's would be, but there was the only noticable diference between the two. He could even see their fingers moving like trying to grip something. Their eyes were not open though. He saw only two little blue balls, hiden by their entire blue form.  
  
Unconsciously, he advanced a hand for touch one of them. But he was stopped by the virtual glass bottle.  
  
He draw back, slowly. He could not let them die. He raised a hand to his face, and found that he was crying. A long tears had slid down his left cheek. He wiped it away and turned to Zo'or.  
  
"Do you have a child?"  
  
Zo'or turned from Kincaid. He started to walk slowly. "No, but Da'an has some. He already told you, I suppose. And I have a... very close person within them," the Taelon whispered.  
  
Liam walked for join Zo'or. The Synod Leader stopped right before a group of tubes. Zo'or stroked with his fingers a symbol that Liam had seen often - Da'an's name, Taelon version.  
  
"My twin brother, Ma'or," Zo'or whispered, almost unhearable. "I'm the only one of Da'an's children who survived. And still then I have not been able to threat him like a parent," he finished in a sigh.  
  
Liam closed his eyes. He felt a flashback coming. Indeed. Something he had got from his touch of Zo'or's mind the other day. "You two were like only one. You were in perfect health as him was too weak to live. Separated from him, you became cold for all you missed. You miss a part of yourself. You're only the shadow of what you were," he said quietly, not hesitating on even a word. Zo'or simply listened to the truth, spoke in Liam's mouth.  
  
"I should not have survived. He was far much better than me,"murmured Zo'or.  
  
"What is done is done Zo'or. You cannot change the past."  
  
"They are the only reason why we still try to same ourselves Major. If not we would have give from long ago to the Jaridians. We hate this war from the day it has begin. But we can't let them die. They are our hope of suvival, of continuing existence." Zo'or said. He turned his back to Liam and walked toward the door. Before exit he turned a last time.  
  
"I hope that you're enjoying what you see here Major," he said harshly sarcastic, "because this is the fate of both the Taelon and the Human race. We were like Humanity once. We evolved. We changed and we finally end our existence as a specie. This," he showed with a wave of the arm all that surrounded them, "is the final, deadly step of evolution. Remember that Kincaid." Liam was sadenned to see so much fatality.  
  
Just before stepping outside Zo'or stopped and staggered. His eyes widened. "Come with me Major. It has begun." Like for sustain his words, the lights in the room flickered once and in Liam's head, and surely in the Commonality, the whispering transformed in a deep screaming. In the room, a couple of illuminated bottles became dark and dead.  
  
Renée had difficulties to follow the group of Taelons. They were walking faster that she had ever seen Taelons do. Da'an shot a short glance behind his shoulder for see where she was and saw that she was a couple of pace behind him. He slowled his pace for adjust her own. Miss Palmer was weak. After all she had suffered through her mental link with Da'an. She still felt the faint presence of Da'an, and of almost every Taelons, in her mind.  
  
They were walking side by side. He turned for smile to her. A smile of pure joy. She returned it. But she could not mask totally the worry and the nervousness in her eyes. He bowed his head to one side. Renée sense his hand searching for hers. She let Da'an catch tightly her fingers in his slender hand. She was not that surprised to hear his voice, in her head.  
  
I thank you Renée, Da'an's soft and gentle voice said.  
  
At first, she did not knew how do it. How speak like that. But she understood that it was thoughts. It's nothing Da'an. You are one of the most gentle and courageous person I've ever knew. And I thank you for helping me, she thought to him.  
  
He did not respond, but sometimes she felt something like a mist of colors and pure emotions. Love, sympathy,... She staggered on her feet. The Taelon put his white hand on her arm for sustain her. Renée understood then that it was not her who staggered but the floor under her feet. She sensed it shake once more. Da'an almost lost his balance on the shock.  
  
At this moment, they crossed Liam and Zo'or, who came back from the children's room. Da'an catched his child's arms and stopped him. Zo'or refused to meet his stare and kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "It's began Da'an. We cannot do anything for stop it now. You must hurry," he said quietly.  
  
Da'an saw the nervousness of his child. What happened?  
  
Zo'or mentally sighed. Kincaid. Kimera/Human hybrid. You knew Da'an.   
  
Da'an lowered the eyes, ashamed, I do... The contact was abruptly cut as the two Taelons were separated from another shaking of the ship.  
  
"Hurry Da'an, I can handle the situation now," Zo'or simply declared to his parent. Da'an shot a glance to Liam behind his child and nodded slightly. Zo'or did not looked back, when him and Liam turned and walked away.  
  
The Taelons scientists were already in the labs. They had went for take Ma'or a couple of minutes ago. Da'an and Renée entered, still holding each other hand. Da'an exchanged a few words with La'ol and with a smile they parted.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Renée, confused. She was now alone in the room with Da'an. He turned to her and she saw that his eyes were glowing a bright blue. She suddenly found him very... attractive.  
  
"They are returning on Earth, in security. But don't fear, this area is completly secure too." He spoke in a softer voice than usual.  
  
The child was in his bottle on a table. Da'an went to it, slowly and opened it. At the same moment, the American Companion started an energy stream for contain the energy that would escape the bottle. They heard a cry, in joy and relief, but in pain too. Renée approached, her mouth open in astonishment and wonder. Da'an took carefully the child in his arms, whispering sweet Taelon words in his ears. He then took a step back, allowing Renée to examine the child. The tiny Taelon baby was about eight inches long. So smaller than a Human baby, thought Renée. His arms were moving in her direction. She heard what was surely the Taelon version of a baby cry.  
  
"Oh my god... Da'an," she turned to the Taelon, "May I hold him?"  
  
The Companion smiled at her, "Sure you can."  
  
Palmer, carefully again, slid her hands under the thin baby's blue energy form and took him in her arms. He was moving his arms toward her and took her finger in his little fist, just like the Human babies did.  
  
Renée tried hard to not let fall her tears of joy and happiness. "Da'an... He's so... beautiful. It's the cutest baby I've ever seen in my life," she said to her Taelon friend. He gently took Ma'or from her.  
  
Just as he waved off the energy stream, the younger Taelon started to cry despairedly. Da'an hurried to the other end of the room. Renée watched in total astonishment.  
  
Da'an held the baby before him. Ma'or had strangely stopped crying. The parent started to pronounce strange Taelons words, that sounded oddly. The baby, very intelligent it seemed, raised his hand for met his parents. They shared as Da'an twisted his mind around his child's one. The baby cried, but Renée could not tell if it was in pain or ecstasy. She tried to approach more.  
  
A vivid light illuminated the room. It grew and grew so much that the Human woman was forced to turn the head aside. The last thing she could saw in the energy mist was the fusion of Da'an and it's child. The little tiny form dissolved into blue sparcles. Da'an jerked. Ma'or, now totally in pure energy, entered in his body. The parent and the child met. Their bodies were diffenrents during some seconds and just after, when Renée was able to look again, Da'an was trying to gain his Human appearance and collapsed on his knees in the effort it demanded.  
  
She did not lose any time and ran to him. She helped him on his feet, "Shhh... Shhh..." She saw that he was trying hard to maintain his appearance, "I don't mind to see you in your real form Da'an. Drop it." The Taelon just did so and took a long breath. Renée helped him to sat on the edge of the table. He let his head fall into his hands.  
  
"It's so beautiful... I did not know..." he whispered, trying to catch his breath. A lons, single tear of joy streamed down his face. He raised the head back when he felt the woman's hand on his cheek. She, too, had a tears on her cheek. He repeated the gesture on her, and left his slender energy-like hands stroke the soft skin of her cheek.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Renée whispered sadly to him.  
  
"I acted by instinct since the past two weeks. I knew you would be the correct one. That you are ready for it. And I prepared you..." Da'an responded.  
  
"You mean that you knew that would happen?" said Renée surprised to extreme, trying hard to not show her betrayal feelings to Da'an, thinking that he had used her as another experiment subject.  
  
Despite all, Da'an felt what Renée thought of him : a cold heartless, scientist and calculator alien. He stopped stroking her cheek and raised, the expression on his face was one of sadness and resignation.  
  
He walked toward the door and without one word opened it. Then he just stood there beside the door frame, "You're free to go if you want..." he whispered. Renée advanced toward him.  
  
"You... let me go?" she asked, tears in her voice. This time it was not Da'an's emotion, but her own. She felt so bad about herself to have think this of him, of a strong and soft being like him.  
  
"Yes, if it's that you want. I can understand that you're disgusted by me and my actions. And so I don't force you to stay," he murmured so low that she had to lean forward to hear clearly his voice.  
  
"You could... force me?" she questionned, somewhat scared of what the answer might be.  
  
Da'an turned and finally manage to get his appearance back. Renée saw that he shifted, this had took much more energy that was necessary. Da'an was in pain. "Yes, I could. But I don't wish to do so to you. If I force you to join with me it'll probably kill you or, at least, let permanent sequels."  
  
The Human, again, tried to hide her feelings of disgust from the Taelon. "You would have done it with someone other than me..." she demanded.  
  
The American Companion looked at her straight in the eyes. She saw how much he was despaired. "Yes, I think. But I would probably die from it too," he calmly stated. Renée started to get worried. She sensed a feeling grow in her that she did not liked. Suspicion. Da'an's voice was now cold and harsh. His sadness has been remplaced by a cold anger against anyone or anything who could harm his child. He lifted his hands to his abdomen, where, Renée supected, the child was centered.  
  
"But you would find a host for your child. You love him so that you're ready to die for save his life?" she asked raising her eyesbrows.  
  
"You would do the same as I." His voice was now a simply resigned one. "Please if you depart, do it now. I need to prepare myself."  
  
"What will you do if I leave?" she asked, the old worriness coming back.  
  
"I'll put myself and my child in a stasis. If we survive the considerable less of energy, I will perhaps be able of birthing him. But he'll anyway return in his bottle," Da'an said as he started to walk to his chair.  
  
"There's a lot too much of 'perhaps' and 'if' in your sentence for my taste." She waved the door closed. "I'll stay, and do what you ask of me." Da'an was turning his back at her, but when she said the words he wanted to hear, he turned back to the woman and sighed in relief.  
  
Renée sent him, mentally, how much she was wrong about him. She knew he would do anything for the survival of his race and of his child, but she knew that he had no choice of acting like he did. That he had been forced by the consequence of their evolution. Da'an opened his mouth for say something. But the young woman inttrupted him.  
  
"Please, start by what did you do with your child..." she proposed to him. He smiled and closed his eyes as he came closer to her.  
  
He took a long breath. "I don't have much time, I'll make as fast as I can. The procedure our scientists have find is possible in two way. The most important part is the Human female that will carry the child. While putting in their tubes, the children are devolved to a less advanced state of their conception. For be able to do the transfer, the child need to be first re-impregnated to the parent who carried him. What you saw me do." He stopped there and blushed blue, like being under the influence of a very strong emotion. "There's two way to do tha transfer itself. Or by implantation. Or by a joining. The first one is very painful. But the second is very... intimate."  
  
Renée frowned, "Intimate?"  
  
Da'an released his breath he had been holding since Renée had spoke. "If I put it in your words, the Taelon way of reproducing. You, Humans, call it make love."  
  
Renée twisted her hands together, in nervousness. She shivered as she felt Da'an's hand on her shoulder, "And now I need to ask you. Would you agree, Renée, to join with me?"  
  
Da'an's voice rang in her ears. Very intimate. Make love. Join. She thought about it. And the reality came to her. Yes. She truly wanted to do that with Da'an. She saw how painful his life had been. She wanted to offer him this last gift.  
  
She finally spoke, "Yes, Da'an. I accept to... join with you." Da'an looked slightly confused by her response. He had expected her to refuse his offer.  
  
"If you really want to do that Renée, that I'll prepare myself." He turned and took a few steps back. Renée watched him do in amazement. His jumpsuit whirled in an amounts of little blue bubbles of energy and finally vanished in the air, letting her see his naked body. Apparently, Da'an needed to have the jumpsuit on for maintain the Human facade.  
  
She now understood how truly alien he was. She, again, lost herself in the formidable mist of energy nerves in his body. He came back close to her. She lowered the eyes and saw the round form of his abdomen. The child was ready too for the transfer.  
  
"You now see, Renée, what I truly am. If you do not feel comfortable or if you do not like what we are doing, you're free to stop it. But I would prefer you do not, if a joining is broken both the parts can die. But I don't want you to feel forced."  
  
She smiled at his carefullness with her poor little non-used to Taelon making of love Human. "I agreed to do that Da'an. And I want to do it. I really want it," she murmured, locking her eyes into his, sensing the same strange desire than before raising in her mind.  
  
He approached very close to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid her coat down and let it fall on the floor. "You'll need to take that off..." he murmured.  
  
"Why? I mean, you're made of energy. What's a clothe for you?" she whispered back. Even if deep into herself she was willing to do whatever Da'an asked her to do.  
  
"A totally futile thing. But, a joining can awake various emotions in both of us. And it'll be more secure if you undressed." Da'an staggered on his feet. "Anything you decide to do, please do it quick. It cannot wait anymore," he said in a shaking tone.  
  
"Can you turn around please?" she asked him in a very tantalizing voice. She sensed his desire for her growing and growing in her mind. But Da'an just did so, with a sigh of impatience.  
  
Renée looked as he turned his back to her. She removed all pieces of clothing she had on herself. Strangely she did not feel nervous or something. She was soon completly naked. She shivered quietly as the cold air stroked her skin. "You may look," she whispered to Da'an.  
  
Da'an turned on his heels. The Taelon approached her. "So this is what a female of your race looks like..." he whispered in wonder.  
  
"Do you like what you are seeing Da'an?" she asked him, passing seductively her tongue on her lips.  
  
"You're the most perfect being I've ever seen Renée," he murmured looking at her form the toes to the head. He staggered and blushed a deep blue as the lines in his round abdomen started to glow brighter. "We must begin."  
  
Renée, without hesitations, advanced toward the shivering Taelon her palms turned to him. He had almost not the straight to lift his owns hands for meet hers. Renée sensed herself melted in an incredible sharing when they touched. She did not felt only Da'an's emotions or his impressions or sensations, but his very being. She gasped. Da'an released one of her hands and curled his free arm around her waist for bring her closer to him. She, too, wisely used her free hand. She slowly made it slide on the lenght of Da'an's back, gently stroking his soft energy paterns. She knew every thing of him, now. She knew very well what would please him. And he did the same for her.  
  
Her hand made its way toward his neck. She placed her hand at the base of his head and rubbed the back of his neck, enjoying when she heard him gasping and moaning in pleasure and bliss. She queezed gently the energy nerves she had under her fingers.  
  
The joy, bliss and mental pleasure, started to be physical as well. Renée sensed a small tickling in her back. Da'an's hand was stroking her skin delightfully, making her feel like no men had ever make her feel. She pressed herself against him, sensing him releasing her other hand for return to the complete exploration of her body. Renée slid her other hand down his leg, squeezing him lightly where a man would have react to a touch. She was surprised to hear him sigh in pleasure.  
  
She felt overhelmed, by pleasure. It was simply to much! She needed to make this pleasure, both physically and mentally, out of her or she would die. Renée was lucky to never have heard of Ha'gel first quickly dead mate. She exprimed her love and pleasure the only way she knew of doing so...  
  
Renée cupped Da'an's face into her hands and kissed him, desirefully. He grasped her hips between his hands. The pression of his hands almost hurted her. She understood fully the implication of the 'it would be better if you undress' warning. But she was not aware of that. She was aware of nothing, simply of Da'an's body between her hands, of her own body pressed against his own. She could not think, she could simply not think!  
  
Hearing him telling her to do what she believed was good for them both, in her mind, she entered her tongue in his mouth, kissing him with a passion that surprised them both.  
  
Da'an knew not that such a pleasure could exist. And, him, Da'an, was feeling this pleasure, totally closed from the Commonality, so it was just him. Da'an and Renée. Da'an and Renée... And he felt suddenly her tongue starting to forcefully explore his mouth. He could not do anything but moan in bliss. Their minds were already linked. There body needed to.  
  
He saw what she wanted, and hoped, him to do in her mind. And he slowly slid his mouth down her cheek and throat. He sensed her hands clenched around his arms so hard, that he felt pain for the first time in many years. She gasped and he smiled. His lips were always making their way down her chest, kissing and sucking softly her beautiful breasts. Renée wished him to do that. And against the need of the feelings, he could do nothing either.  
  
Only then, when the things started to go away from the Taelon love making, Ma'or manifested himself. Renée suddenly felt Da'an's body arched between her hands, she lowered the head for see if he was not harmed. He fastly got up and placed his two hands on her lower abdomen. She heard a faint whisper in her ear - or in her mind?  
  
"Please, let me do and all will be good..."  
  
She just did so and curled her arms around his waist. The child left Da'an's form and became a part of Renée's body. She gasped when she felt him enter in her body, through her skin.  
  
"Ma'or..." she whispered in pure joy.  
  
Da'an slowly took her body in his arms and lay her on the floor of his chamber. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, seeing her smiling as she fell asleep in his arms on the ground.  
  
He sat beside her, she searched for his hand and let her head on his knees, letting him stroke lovely her hairs. Renée covered her, now round, abdomen with her hand. She fell asleep before taking conscience that Da'an had covered her hands with his. The Taelon placed himself in a near to unconscience state and let his head against the wall, closing his eyes, feeling in the first time since many years a perfect peace growing within him.  
  
Liam walked as fast as he could for follow Zo'or. The Taelon was almost running before him. Kincaid did not know Zo'or very well, but he had seen him scared once - when they had crashed in the woods. And he had the same look on his face, almost hiding his usual icy Synod Leader mask. The Taelon stopped when the, now familiar, message rang another time to their ears.  
  
"... Evacuate the ship. I repeat, all effective must evacuate the ship. This is not an exercise..." the metallic, synthetic voice said in the dark rooms of the mothership.  
  
Five minutes ago, they had seen all the volunteers and the Taelon personal leave the ship with the shuttles. But Liam saw that they were not going to do the same.  
  
"Zo'or? Are you resting on the ship?" he asked to the, visibly anxious, Synod Leader.  
  
"Yes. But you're free to leave if you want to do so. I believe there's some shuttles left," declared Zo'or. The young Taelon tried to make his voice stay steady and harsh, but he could not totally hide the fear and the little shake in his tone.  
  
"You rest on the ship! Holy ****, it will crash. It's not the time to do your brave Synod Leader Zo'or," he exclaimed violently. He had catched Zo'or's arm and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Major! My parent is staying on this ship with his child and I'm gonna do everything I must for provide their need in energy during the child's birth!" Liam realized what he was doing and released Zo'or. Never the Taelon had lost his composure like that.  
  
Liam's cheeks became a bright red. "I was worry for you, that's all." That said he took a step back of the Taelon and continued his way toward the bridge where they were probably going. He was quickly joined by Zo'or.  
  
When Zo'or spoke, his voice was more calm. "Da'an and Miss Palmer are staying here. I believe you'll not let your mate without protection there?" he asked.  
  
Again Liam stopped and forced Zo'or to do the same. The bright red returned on his cheeks. "One, Renée Palmer is not my `mate' but my friend. And two, yes I'll stay here." To Liam surprise, Zo'or had a small smile.  
  
"Look like I've touched a sensible point Major..." he suggested. Without one word more, the Taelon turned away and continued to walk in the corridor. The young man shook his head and followed the Synod Leader along the corridor.  
  
At the end of it, Zo'or stopped so abruptly that Liam almost bumped in him, and they both gasped. From the celling were falling something that looked like energy tentacles. They were moving slowly, in the same sad rytmic. Liam could almost hear the long whisper that emmanated from them, like a long music in his head. Zo'or took a few step back but gasped again as he turned. Behind him, just where they were some minutes before, were some of those tentacles too.  
  
Liam saw the horror as painted one the Taelon face, usually cold and severe. "What's that?" he asked already scared of the answer.  
  
Zo'or fought for his appearance and finally put it back on his face. "It's the ship. He's in need of energy..." Like for acknowledge his words, all the lights became black suddenly, letting them in a deep darkness. The only things that lit up the place and allowed them to see each others were the energy tentacles on the celling. When the lights flickered and finally turned off, both Liam and Zo'or could hear the whisper so hard in their head that they smirked in pain.  
  
Liam made the strangest reflection of his life at this moment. I'm alone, in the dark, with Zo'or, he thought suggestively to himself. When he understood what he thought of, he almost slapped himself in the face. But still he could not deny his growing feelings for Zo'or. He would not say that he loved the Taelon. No, that was a little too much. But he certainly liked him much more than before. He had known what it was to be him, through their sharing the other day. It had made strange feelings grow in him. Liam sighed and turned the head for look at the Synod Leader just beside him.  
  
Zo'or had the most scared look on his face Liam had ever seen him have. His eyes were a big flashing blue like he did not kept the illusion up anymore. But the rest of the facade was still there. The shadows around them showed the soft profile of the alien. Liam had never seen Zo'or that way, but he must admit that he looked like Da'an a lot.  
  
Suddenly he was getting scared by the way that Zo'or staggered. "Zo'or, are you okay?" It was just if the Taelon had the force to shook his head in the negative.  
  
Zo'or looked at his feet, as ashamed. "It may seems stupid to you, but the Taelons fear the darkness," he said, forcing his voice not to appear shaking.  
  
"I see. May I help in anyway?" he asked gently. He truly had the impression of speaking to a young child. Scared of darkness... Evidently Zo'or said no again. He had admited that it was scared, that was enough humiliation for the next year. He was not going to say that he needed help, plus!  
  
Liam was not very sure what to do. He had dealed with a scared Zo'or once. But now... In an impulse he slid his hand in Zo'or's smaller one. It was so unexpected, and they were both in a very emotional state, that a kind of sharing was initiated. Like the last time, he saw a little part of Zo'or's mind. But the essential, that was around the Taelon's mental shields, was fear, an incredible and gigantic fear.  
  
The Taelon looked shocked by the audacity of Liam but accepted the gesture and squeezed Liam's hand back. Kincaid broke the silence, "Da'an and Renée are provided in energy?" he asked, worried for his friend. His Taelon companion nodded shortly.  
  
"They are in a part of the ship that is as secured as the bridge. Here, we're in a secondary area. The energy level is not very high," Zo'or explained. Satisfaid, Liam noted that Zo'or's voice was lesser alarmed than before, and squeezed the hand in his a little more.  
  
"We need to pass through those?" Liam asked, pointing at the part of corridor where the tentacles were longer and more numerous. Zo'or looked gravely at him and nodded. Liam pulled out his energy gun, and started to walk, Zo'or's hand still in his own.  
  
They avoided easily the first ones, but the things complicated after. The tentacles, that were, or very hungry, or very intelligent, started to move more, for catch them. At a time, they could not advance anymore. Liam shot a glance at his energy gun, "If I fire with this, they'll be attracted by the energy no?" he asked Zo'or.  
  
"Possible," responded this one. Liam pointed his gun at the other end of the room and fired. The energy tentacles were attracted by the energy blast for a time. But they inevitably came back. Zo'or's hand started to shake in his.  
  
"There's a human word for describe the situation we are in : ****!" Liam exclaimed quietly. He turned toward Zo'or. The tentacles began to move toward the Taelon, wanting his energy. "Could you give them some of your energy?" asked Liam.  
  
"Major, the human version of give them my living energy would be if your skin was took off your body bit by bit. It's not exactly pleasant as a way to die," Zo'or said trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Zo'or you know, if we're going to die together there, you can call me Liam for a last time," suggested Liam. They were slowly moving back toward the wall.  
  
Zo'or looked at him, "I understood that calling a human by his first name meant that this human was special for you," he said tentatively. What a place for this kind of conversation, Zo'or thought.  
  
"And I don't mean something special for you?" asked Liam innocently. They were still slowly retreating toward the wall.  
  
Zo'or would never answer. After this Liam would only remember that it happened very fast in his mind. The Taelon blushed blue. Suddenly, as he tried to regain his more human appearance, he gasped and his eyes widened. With the link of their hands, Liam sensed in Zo'or a great terror, but also a so great pain. Zo'or had the feeling of losing all his perceptions as he felt the energy slowly sucked out of his body.  
  
Kincaid saw the tentacles achieve to go through Zo'or's body and exit where, with a Human, would be the stomach. Zo'or gasped for air in pain and closed his eyes. His other hand went on his wound, trying futilely to stop the energy lacking.  
  
In Liam's palm, the sha'ka'ra'va started to glow incontrolably. He quickly released Zo'or's hand. This one collapsed on his knees, still eaten by the tentacles in his back. Instinctively, Liam, who could not control his alien organ anyway, fired a big blast at the tentacles of energy. They seemed to appreciate the sudden burst of energy and retired from Zo'or's system. The Taelon fell on the ground with a faint moaning.  
  
Liam almost jumped at his side. Without one word he took the unconscious Synod Leader in his arms and walked as fastly as he could to the other end of the corridor, avoiding, easily this time, the tentacles. They were not anymore attracted by Zo'or's almost energy less form.  
  
He understood that it was not Zo'or the last tentacles were searching for, but for him. The first word that came to his mind was `****'. That would really be a key word during this day. He precipitated and the door of the bridge closed after him and the weak Taelon in his arms.  
  
He lay Zo'or on the floor of the bridge and clasped his hands in his owns.  
  
"Zo'or? Zo'or, answer me please..." he pleaded softly, stroking the back of Zo'or's hand in an attempt to bring him back toward conscienceness.  
  
Zo'or's eyelids fluttered weakly and he opened his eyes, fixing them on Liam difficultly. "Major..." he whispered, closing his eyes, in relief after seeing that he was in security.  
  
Liam frowned gently with a smile, "I told you to call me Liam."  
  
Zo'or however found the straight to smile, at the try of humor. To Liam's surprise, the Taelon passed his arm around his back for sit himself. The young man saw the sad and sorry look on Zo'or's face and understood that it was too late. Zo'or formed a small energy ball with his sha'ka'ra'va and fired at Liam's back. The Synod Leader let the man fall on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry... Liam," he whispered quietly. Gripping the arm of his chair, he managed to get up. He waved his hand, still staggering, opening a part of the wall for reveal a long, big ray of a white-blue energy. He mentally checked how much energy was in his body, and had a satisfaid smirk. It would be enough. He typed a few key on the panel beside the virtual glass that protected the energy reserve. A Taelon, even weakened, had energy energy in his body for make the whole ship function during all the day. It was what they needed for that Ma'or survived.  
  
The virtual glass disapeared after he entered the code. A fantastic noise, like thunder but more much prologed, was heard in the room. Liam flinched on the ground. Zo'or must hurry, the blast he had fired at Liam was very weak. The Human would awake soon now. Despite all, he hesitated. When he had decided of this plan, all seemed clear in his head. But now, he was scared, deeply scared. When he would give his energy to the ship, it would be as painfully, or even more, than being sucked by the tentacles. He shivered and took a step forward.  
  
Please, forgive me Da'an. But I know it's the only way to save him. I know you had never been able to love me and me to love you. And I also know that I will never mean the same for you than Ma'or. The life has ever been unworthy for me anyway. Good bye.  
  
His mental speech finished, he took another step and felt surrounded by the fabulously strong energy ray. All the energy of the ship rested there. He let out a long scream in pain as he felt all his living energy being sucked out of him, bit by bit. This time there would be no chance of surviving for him. He saw Liam still unconscious body laying on the purple floor. The white energy became blue slowly, taking all of Zo'or's energy.  
  
Liam saw undistinctly Zo'or raise on his feet. The Taelon smirked in pain and closing his eyes, he dropped the human disguise with a sigh. Liam tried to speak, to say something that could dissuade Zo'or in any way but it was futile and useless. He could not move, Zo'or had fired his sha'ka'ra'va just enough hard for make him lost all his capacities of moving any part of his body. He saw, completly unable to stop him, Zo'or entering in the energy ray, and understood. Zo'or would give all his energy, his living energy, he would kill himself! For save Ma'or, Da'an and Renée. Liam did not believe it.  
  
Zo'or sensed the greatest pain of all his long life. He first lost the capacity to hear and see. All around him became darkness and silence. Then he lost conscience of himself, of what he was, of where he was. Just the pain counted. The last thought that could supply for a second the pain was that what he was doing was probably the better thing he had ever did during his life. How sarcastic that it was the action of killing himself...  
  
Liam heard Zo'or's scream. The longest scream he had ever heard during his two years old existence. The dying Taelon was in his energy form but even like that Liam could see the horrorfull look on his face. He gasped in pain as he contested the sha'ka'ra'va's effect on his aching body. He finally managed to raise and, on shaking legs, went to the ray of energy, now glowing a flashing purple, completly satured by Zo'or's energy. The virtual glass was on and he knew not the code for desactive it. ****! For the third time in 15 minutes. But it was not a joke anymore, Zo'or was dying. At only a couple of inches before him. Liam almost did not realize that a long tear was rolling down his cheek. He had saved Zo'or once, he had shared with him once, he had nearly understood him. Not for lose him now, damn ****! The lights came back on in the whole ship. Liam turned to the bay window, and saw, from the moon base, all the shuttles coming back to the mothership.  
  
He sensed a faint tickling in his palm and a hopefull smile lightened his face. He took a step back and fired the biggest blast of sha'ka'ra'va he could against the virtual glass. The invisible panel flickered and finally disapeared. Liam put his hands on his ears as the thunder like noise of the energy sounded in the round room. Zo'or's body was visibly unconscious, he was almost dead. The energy particles of his physical body started to melt in the purple energy. Uh oh. Liam did not know what would be the effect on his Human metabolism but he extended his hands though the energy ray and grasped Zo'or's wrist. He felt aspired in the energy current but he gripped the edge of the purple panel and violently took a step back, taking Zo'or with him.  
  
The Taelon was almost nothing, in his arms. The next thing he felt was the hard contact of the floor against his back. And Zo'or's gasp when he fell on Liam, litterally. The Synod Leader's eyes opened widely and he pressed his lips together for not let out a cry in pain. Liam sat fastly, Zo'or still in his arms. Not knowing of what to do he grasped Zo'or's hand in his. Only then he realized how wounded he was, his hand and forearm, he had put in the energy for save Zo'or, were burned so that the bones were visible under the black, cracking skin. Strangely it did not hurt as much as he expected. He also remarked a few bit of green energy under the human skin through the wound. His kimera origin surely. The Taelon seemed to be helped a lot by the sharing with Liam. He relaxed in his arms. Kincaid lowered the eyes and saw blue sparcles of energy passing from him to Zo'or.  
  
He understood that the Taelon was taking a small amount of his energy. After a few seconds, Zo'or was able to close his eyes and place himself in sa'am'ad state. Liam sighed in relief as he began to hear the noises of the Volunteers and Taelons that came back in the ship.  
  
He felt Zo'or's hand on his cheek, and heard something in his mind. Thank you Liam. Zo'or would never have said it in words, loudly. He had a reputation to maintain after all.  
  
Five minutes after, Zo'or was took away form him by Mit'gai and a team of Volunteers. A Taelon he did not know came to him.  
  
"Major Kincaid, can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently kneeling in front of Liam.  
  
Liam took a deep breath, "Zo'or entered in that," he simply said pointing at the energy ray. The Taelon turned at him with wide eyes.  
  
"He entered in the energy there?" he asked again in pure disbelief. Liam nodded. "It would surely have kill him," the unknown Taelon stated simply, his eyes still wide open.  
  
"Then consider yourself lucky to be lead by a Taelon who does not fear to die for the survival of his people," said Liam softly. He exchanged a few words more with the unknown Taelon and then excused himself for go to the infirmary for have his wound healed. He had managed to cover his kimera energy patern that were visible under the blood and bones. But it hurted very much now.  
  
He hurried to the medical bay, hoping to see Zo'or too.  
  
Renée awoke in Da'an's arms. The first thing she constated was that her abdomen was now round and with Ma'or inside. She could could sense him in her thoughts. She was still naked and she closed her eyes in delight in remembering the joining of last night. She squeezed his hand in hers. Renée sat beside him and whispered in his ear, "Da'an? Wake up..."  
  
The Taelon blushed blue and opened his eyes. He smiled widely as he ran his hand on her round abdomen with his child inside it.  
  
"Good morning," she said smiling, "Even if we're in the middle of the night," she added.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked tilting his head on one side.  
  
"I think I've never been better since a lot of time Da'an," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled fondly as the memories of their joining came back to his mind.  
  
"If Liam could see me like that with you, I think he would kill you, without offense," she said quietly, a smile on her lips.  
  
"He loves you?" Da'an asked in return his eyes wide, looking surprised. Renée nodded. Da'an tilted his head on one side. "He seems to like Zo'or though," he suggested.  
  
"Liam... and Zo'or? You'll make me do bad dreams Da'an! Shame on you!" she exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
He shot her one of his `I'm very serious don't laugh' typical look from the corner of his eyes. "I'm serious. I know that Zo'or feelings toward my protector changed since their accidents when Zo'or almost died." He turned to her, and lost his stare in her blond hairs. He gently stroked them with his delicate fingers. "You know about his alien heritage?"  
  
Renée sighed, deeply serious now, "Yes, he told me. Not all the details, but I believe I don't really want to know..." She took his hand off her hairs and kissed it softly.  
  
She raised up and dressed fastly. Himself put back on his purple jumpsuit. Renée smirked and flinched a little. Da'an was beside her in the blink of an eye. "Are you all right?" he asked alarmed.  
  
She nodded, "Your baby kicks that's all. I think he's exited," she whispered. Da'an blinked slowly and smiled. "When he'll be ready for the birth?" she asked then turning to him.  
  
"You'll carry him only a few hours, you may be reassured," he told her softly.  
  
"A few hours? You mean that I'll birth him today?" she asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes probably," responded Da'an with a smile. Renée sighed and passed a hand in her blond hairs. She felt Da'an's hand on her shoulders. He turned her for be able to face her. "Don't worry, please. All will be well. I'll stay with you during the birth and I'll help you."  
  
She blushed a bright red. "I'm scared Da'an, I must admit," she whispered, sagging against him. He passed his arms around her body. She seemed so weak in his arms now.  
  
"Shhh... You don't need to. Our experiments showed that the birth will be more Taelon-like. It will be more hard for the baby than for you."  
  
Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you," she simply said. He responded, to her astonishment. The past night he had mostly let her do the more Human things and took care of the Taelon ones. She broke the kiss, regretly.  
  
"In the past, did a Taelon and a Human have joined like we did the last night?" she asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head in the negative and clasped her hand in his. The unexpected sharing enveloped her in feelings of love, from both Da'an and Ma'or. But, through Da'an, she suddenly felt a deep fear. Ma'or almost started to cry in fear. Herself was deeply scared. Da'an clasped her hand tighter.  
  
A known voice was heard in her mind, Please, forgive me Da'an. But I know it's the only way to save him. I know you had never been able to love me and me to love you. And I also know that I will never mean the same for you than Ma'or. The life has ever been unworthy for me anyway. Good bye.   
  
After a moment she understood who it was. It was Zo'or. Da'an violently pulled away from her. "Zo'or..." he gasped. She stroked her abdomen with one hand, trying to calm Ma'or, alarmed by his brother's behavior. Da'an's eyes seemed to gaze to something very far away, he was not there. He tried to join his child by the Commonality. But he could not hear him. Zo'or had disconnected himself from the Commonality. Da'an heard vaguely the soft noise as the auxiliar power shifting to the normal energy of the ship. He felt at the same time his child dying, What have you done my child, he mentally asked evidently receiving no answer from the weak Zo'or.  
  
Renée touched him lightly on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He blinked a couple of times and turned for look at her, a look of infinite sadness in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, feeling concerned.  
  
"I cannot sense Zo'or anymore in the Commonality," he whispered. "I fear that he killed himself. I saw the ship regain his energy. And it was not supposed to happen before one if not two days." Just as h finished his sentence, the Taelon purples shuttles started to come back from the moon base.  
  
Renée flinched again and moaned this time. Da'an carefully placed his hand against her stomach.  
  
He brought his gaze back on her face. "It's coming. As the healers will come back soon, I suggest that we go to the medical bay."  
  
Renée smiled and raised her hand for stroke his cheek. "Da'an. Calm down. I'm sure Zo'or's all right `kay?" He smiled back to her and nodded, taking her hand.  
  
He helped her to get to the medical bay. Just as they exited the chamber, they saw the rooms and corridors on their way getting more and more crowded. They finally manage to access the medical bay.  
  
Liam and Zo'or were already there.  
  
A Taelon healer took fastly care of Liam's wound. He looked shocked by the energy lines he saw though the injury but he did nothing special about it. Liam supposed that the Taelon believed it was linked to the fact that he had put his hand in the energy. It hurted so that the young man needed to take painkillers.  
  
They had put a some kind of Taelon purple tissue on his arms and the skin was redoing itself super-hyper fastly. Liam could almost see it. The second the healer nodded to him signified that he could leave, he went to find Zo'or.  
  
He found the Synod Leader, after a couple of minutes of searching, in a chamber alone laying on a bed. The Taelon was surrounded by Taelon scientists that spoke quietly in their natural language. Zo'or was apparently suffering much. There was a small energy stream up to him, giving him only a small amount of energy at a time. His back arched sometimes and his hands gripped hard the edge of the bed.  
  
Liam felt something broke deep inside of him, seeing Zo'or like that. The others scientists were just staring at him and discussing, his state, probably. But they did nothing for him.  
  
He was about to enter in the chamber, when he heard the door of the medical bay open. He saw in disbelief Da'an and Renée come in, their hands linked. He frowned. And then he saw the slight round of her abdomen and also remarked that she always kept a hand in contact with it.  
  
He gave a last glance at Zo'or's motionless form and turned away for meet his friend. The same healer who had took care of him, was already speaking to them. "I believe your joining has been successfull?" he asked, his voice looking somewhat amused.  
  
Da'an and Renée exchanged a knowing look, "Yes. Did we lost many children?" responded Da'an, worry hearable in the last part of his sentence. The unknown Taelon lowered the head.  
  
"No. Or yes, but not as much as we had expected... Thanks to Zo'or," he whispered. At the moment Zo'or's name was pronounced, Da'an flinched.  
  
"How's he? May I see him?" he asked nervously, his free hand moving at his side.  
  
"I'll be honest with you Da'an. He's very unstable. You know that he stepped in the energy current on the bridge... It drained almost all his living energy. If Major Kincaid had saved him a few seconds later, he would be dead right now." Liam staggered, he had not believed that Zo'or's state was so bad. He turned for look at the Taelon in the room. Zo'or looked somewhat better. The healers were not anymore around him. His eyes were half-open, staring at something at the celling. Liam sighed. "I fear you cannot see him Da'an. He's in a grave state and any presence could perturbate him." Yes, thought Liam, and you let the healers turn around him like flies. He felt angry, frustrated.  
  
Da'an started to speak in their natural language with the scientist. Renée turned and smiled when she saw Liam. She frowned when she saw the wound on his arm.  
  
The man finally managed to hide his anger and turned to Renée. He felt her stare fixed on his back. She was smiling to him. "Hello Liam," she said quietly. Apparently, she had seen the anger on his face.  
  
"Miss Palmer," he acknowledged as coldly as he could. Renée sighed.  
  
"Ah..." she whispered in impatience. "Liam don't take it like that. I was not linked to you in anyway, forgot it? You act like a jealous child," she snapped. He seemed quite surprised but just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I need to remember you that I'm a two years old bad alien/human hybrid?" he replied sarcastically. He released a long breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. I should not have said that."  
  
Renée looked at him, sympathy flashing in her eyes. She took his hand in hers, "Would you like to touch him?" she asked gently, all anger vanished form her voice.  
  
Liam smiled, "Yes, I would like that." The woman closed her eyes, talking mentally to Ma'or, telling him to lower his mental defense so that Liam could access his prmiray thoughts. Liam slowly advanced his hand and stroked lightly Renée's abdomen. He sensed the child's mind just beside his own.  
  
He let out a few laugh before pulling away his hand. Renée frowned in curiosity.  
  
"He's really Zo'or's twin..." Liam responded as only comment. He finally took back his seriousness. "So are you gonna leave with my boss now?" he asked her, feeling despite all his frustration coming back.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what'll happen after the birth Liam. But I know that I love Da'an and that he loves me." Liam felt his heart being litterally broken, in thousands of little pieces. He had expected not to feel that. "I'm sorry. Maybe we were just not made to go together Liam," she whispered. Seeing his disapointment and sadness, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She turned as another kick from the baby made her flinch a little. Liam watched her go, feeling as his heart had been broken or throwed on a wall.  
  
Da'an took Renée's hand and brought her in a room. She would birth Ma'or soon, surely. Liam turned away. He would not assist to the birth. Anyway Renée and Da'an would probably kick him out of the room.  
  
He turned again for see Da'an coming toward him. Damn ****, just the one I needed to see, Liam thought angrily. The Taelon opened his mouth to speak but Liam interrupted him, almost violently. "Look Da'an. Don't try to explain anything okay? As Renée must have told you, the male ego is a very fragile thing and mine just broke in a thousand of pieces. Let me a couple of hours. I'll make you know when I'll be able to speak to you without wanting to kill you very painfully..." Liam knew very well Da'an could have him killed just because of that. But to his surprise, the Taelon put a hand on his arm.  
  
"I understand. Take the time you need to calm down," the American Companion stated calmly. Liam sighed and nodded. Da'an smiled to him, a smile Liam did not return, and turned away for join Renée in the other room.  
  
Liam turned his hands into fists and decided that it was time to go see Zo'or.  
  
The healers had left the Taelon alone in the chamber. He was simply resting on the bed, not moving, the stare lost in the blue-purple celling. He saw Liam enter the room, and managed to turn the head for look at him. This only effort took a painfull moaning out of his lips. The young man sat on a chair beside the bed. Zo'or's fingers were moving, like trying to catch something. The Human gently took Zo'or's hand in his.  
  
The Taelon's fingers pressed weakly against his own. Liam smiled sadly. It was hard for him to see Zo'or like that. Zo'or's eyes searched for his. The incredible blue color was fading slowly in the deep orbit.  
  
Zo'or opened his lips for speak but he fastly closed them back after feeling what a pain it produced within him. He released his breath and closed his eyes. Liam felt something trying to join the edge of his mind. He did not really know how, but he opened his mind for allow the other to enter.  
  
How do you feel, he asked to Zo'or, mentally.  
  
Weak, very weak. I'm not able to communicate aloud in your language, I'm sorry. And you, how do you feel, Zo'or asked back. Liam heard like just a whisper in his head, Zo'or was definatly very weak.  
  
Someone gave me painkiller for my arm, but this is not the worse, Liam stated. He suddenly realized to who he was `speaking' and tried to take his hand back. I'm sorry, I should not disturb you, he said tentatively as he managed to got his fingers out of Zo'or's grip.  
  
Zo'or's eyes widened in pure fear, as he saw Liam turn his back to him and walk toward the door. "Msarn'sha... lio'shetf... Please... Don't go..." the Synod Leader was finally able to say. He did not want to be let alone again.  
  
Liam turned as he heard vaguely Zo'or say something. He returned beside the bed. "Shhh... Don't move, you'll damage yourself even more," he said, reassuringly melting his fingers with Zo'or's again. He was surprised by the strenght wich the wounded Taelon clung to his hand.  
  
Please don't leave me...Zo'or mentally pleaded.  
  
"I won't leave you, I promise," said Liam aloud. Zo'or's stare left his face for slid down his arm.  
  
You're injured... You must take care of yourself, said Zo'or with something like worry in his voice.  
  
I told you. An unknown Taelon gave me painkillers for that. A faint smile appeared on Zo'or's lips, causing him to smirk in pain right after.  
  
Amusement. An unknown Taelon... the Taelon sent him.  
  
Liam smiled and lowered the head. Well, he's a Taelon and I don't know his name... suggested Liam. The young man thought about the `unknown Taelon' and sent a mental picture of him to Zo'or.  
  
Zo'or's lips again curved in a small smile. You met A'rsn. This name awoke specials emotions within the Synod Leader. Liam sensed compassion and affection for the other Taelon. Zo'or and A'rsn had been... close in the past. He lowered the head as he sensed another odd thought grow in his mind.  
  
I think I'll try to pronounce it later. You two have been close... suggested Liam carefully.  
  
Yes, he has been my mate... long ago. Zo'or gasped suddenly and blushed blue. Liam knew not if it was because of what he had just said or if he just suffered much more. The Taelon's back arched in the bed, his hand clunged tighter on Liam's...  
  
Shhh... Calm down Zo'or... whishpered Liam as softly as he could. Zo'or relaxed a little and extended slowly an arm toward the energy stream fixed up to him. Liam understood and helped him to raise his arm. Zo'or's hand, covered by Liam's fingers, opened the energy stream fully. A flow of energy enveloped him and Liam. The young man feared during a second that the energy would burn him, but it was soft and very pleasurable actually.  
  
Your kimera part like my energy shower I think, said Zo'or in his mind somewhat amused. His tone suddenly gain in seriousness as well as strenght. You, and this project, are the only hope for our survival Major.  
  
Me! Liam exclaimed mentally.  
  
The Kimeras were able to reproduce with all races, once. If your DNA possesses the same properties, we could be saved. Zo'or's voice sounded resignate. Liam broke gently Zo'or's mental defenses and saw what was within his mind. Sadness, despair, of get a child of his own, of save his race, for the childhood he never had...  
  
The Synod Leader turned away his head. He was too weak anyway for keep up his mental shields. But he felt an incredible shame, as Liam discovered his feelings. He had allowed the young human to see them during a second the other day, but now it was more than he could support. He hated to show his weakness, how weak he was under the icy shield of Synod Leader. The hybrid was absorbed in his search for his feelings. Zo'or started slowly to remove his fingers from Liam's grip. The contact they had, broke violently, leaving Liam shaking.  
  
Zo'or closed his eyes, for not meet Liam's surprised stare. His eyes opened wide when he felt someone in his mind. Why are you hiding that Zo'or, the voice, Liam, simply asked. The Human had closed his eyes and seemed in a deep transe. The Taelon sighed softly and allowed Liam to take his hand for establish the mental communication again.  
  
Because I'm the shame, I'm the burden of my people. I'm the last of them but I'm sterile. Their last hope was me and I deceived them...  
  
It's not your fault, exclaimed Liam.  
  
Do you think I don't know that, Zo'or mentally snapped back. He would have said more but he jerked and quickly released Liam's hand. The young man face showed his concern. Zo'or was finally able to relax, and fell back in the bed.  
  
Liam was sat on a chair beside him. The Synod Leader lifted a shaking hand and stroked his cheek. Your friend, Miss Palmer, is in labor. She'll birth Ma'or soon. Why are you not with her?  
  
Only a cold silence responded to him, Liam tried to draw his mind back as far as possible but without, though, broking the connection with Zo'or.  
  
You love her don't you?  
  
The response took a long time to come. I'm not sure still. I think I loved her, he said insisting much on the past tense, but I don't love her anymore. Maybe I never truly loved her. She's quite a pretty woman but... I don't know. She was not the right one.  
  
Liam thought briefly why he was saying that to Zo'or.  
  
He continued despite all, feeling Zo'or's need and desire to know what he had felt precisely. Probably because he was not able to feel such a thing by himself.  
  
I felt like I was betrayed by someone I had an incredible trust in. If you want an image I felt like my heart just broke in a thousand of little pieces, and that everyone did not care.   
  
Such a thing, that your heart broke, is technically impossible... replied Zo'or very serious but maybe a little sadness in his voice.  
  
It's a human way of speaking.  
  
Yes I know.  
  
They stayed in silence during a time after that, Liam simply holding Zo'or's hand, stroking it gently, attempting to reassure the weak and somewhat scared Synod Leader, and Zo'or enjoying the touch of Liam's hand on his.  
  
Liam broke the silence, And despite all, I cannot steal Da'an's girlfriend. He would kill me.  
  
Amusement. A faint smile appeared on the Taelon's face. Liam knew that it would be all exterior signs for show his amusement at what he had said. Zo'or's tone was serious again when he spoke, Will you return to Da'an's service?  
  
Liam thought a moment, I don't know. He did not know if he could stand to say them together like this. The young man sighed.  
  
Zo'or was going to reply, but a voice was heard behind the door, Da'an's voice. Not a second after the Taelon entered in the chamber and stopped, his eyes widening when he saw Liam holding Zo'or's hand like this. Zo'or fastly slid his hand out of Liam's, not wishing to be seen like this and by his parent plus.  
  
"I was worry about your health but I see that you're in good hands," said Da'an adressing to his child.  
  
Zo'or smiled. I'm quite good indeed. But Major Kincaid wish to speak with you Da'an.  
  
Liam's eyes widened in front of Zo'or's audacity. Da'an turned for look at Liam. They both turned and walked toward the door of the room. Just before exiting Liam sent Zo'or, Bastard. It had been sent like a joke, on a amused tone. The Taelon, now alone in the room, smiled for himself. He just hoped that, one, Liam would be back soon, and two, that the things would get better between his parent and the Human.  
  
Neither Liam nor Da'an spoke during almost one minute of a long silence. "You should be with Renée for the birth," stated Liam, speaking firstly.  
  
"Mit'gai... kicked me out of the room," responded Da'an lowering his head and blushing.  
  
Liam let out a short laugh. "He kicked you out? Too nervous?" he asked then.  
  
"I think so..." said Da'an. He felt relaxed that Liam was less mad at him now. But he was still deeply worried for Renée, his hands were moving slightly in front of him, betraying his nervousness. The Taelon let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry," he said finally.  
  
"Renée does not love me, but you. It's not your fault Da'an and I should be the one to apologize. I over reacted I think..." said Liam back, avoiding carefully the Taelon's gaze.  
  
Da'an seemed to think about something for a moment. "I think it would be more wise if you went to Zo'or service instead of mine, now."  
  
"And who will protect you?" Liam was not that surprised. He had expected Da'an to do such a thing now. And honestly he felt more comfortable with Zo'or than with Da'an. Their relationship had truly degenerated.  
  
"I was thinking of Agent Sandoval. Or maybe Miss Palmer will agree to do this job." Their conversation stopped there, as a baby cry was heard in the other room. They both looked at each others before hurry to the door.  
  
Renée was laying on a table, looking exhausted. And Mit'gai was holding a beautiful Taelon child in his arms. Ma'or was crying and extending his short, tiny arms toward his Taelon parent.  
  
Da'an went toward his child and took him from Mit'gai's arms. His hands were shaking and his face was showing the greatest wonder Liam had ever seen on Da'an's face. He gently stroked the baby's face, making Ma'or giggling in pleasure. His lips curved in a huge smile.  
  
He raised his head from his child and handed him to Renée. She accepted with a smile and cradled him in her arms. The child blushed blue and gripped her fingers hard in his little hand. Renée's smile widened.  
  
"Please, the child require time in an energy stream," said Mit'gai coldly, always breaking the mood.  
  
Da'an reluctantly gave him his child. The healer put Ma'or in an energy stream near there. Renée raised her head for look at Da'an. The Taelon helped her to sit on the edge of the table.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked gently.  
  
Renée smiled to him as only response and cupped his face between her hands, giving him a long kiss. Mit'gai turned away with a smirk, looking disgusted by such an emotional display. Liam blushed a bright red, seeing Da'an return the kiss to his friend. Renée finally broke the kiss, leaving Da'an staggering on his feet and blushing a purple-blue color. The Taelon lowered the head and stared wordlessly at his consort. Mit'gai sighed soundly for manifest his disaprouval and left the room.  
  
Renée stroked Da'an's cheek slowly with one finger and then seemed to notice Liam's presence. "Liam," she called. "Come over here."  
  
"I don't want to disturb you..." whispered Liam, feeling like disturbing two recently married persons.  
  
Da'an left Renée's side and took Ma'or in the energy stream. He came back to face the young man. "You want to hold him?" he suggested.  
  
Liam took a step back, "Da'an, I'm not sure if..." protested Liam.  
  
Ma'or giggled and let out a few Taelon baby cry. Liam smiled incontrolably and accepted the little Taelon child in his arms. He stared a second to the younger one. "Zo'or has been like that?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Da'an nodded, blushing blue at a souvenir surely, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"When he'll be in his adult form, Zo'or and him will be hard to difference. They are perfect twins," said Da'an quietly. The tiny baby grasped the edge of Liam's coat and opened his so-blue eyes for stare straight in Liam's.  
  
The hybrid was unable to control himself and stick his tongue to the young baby. Renée burst in laugh and Da'an covered his mouth with one hand for hide his wide smile. To the astonishment of everyone the child mirrored the gesture. Liam laughed and handed back the child to Da'an.  
  
"I think he loves you," said Renée.  
  
Zo'or slowly opened his eyes. The energy stream was still flowing over him, feeding his aching body. Liam was asleep beside him. Beside him, way of speaking. The young man had placed his chair just beside the head of his bed. Zo'or's hand was still in Liam's, reposing on the Taelon's shoulder. Liam had been quite stressed in the pasts few hours and his young hybrid organism needed rest. His head had fell just beside Zo'or's during his sleep as he had slid on the edge of the chair. If the Taelon turned the head, he knew that his mouth would be at some inches from Liam's.  
  
He heard Liam moan in his sleep and turned for see what had disturbed the young protector. He turned carefully on his side, his members were so small. He could do the turn of his ankle with his thumb and his finger. Liam had said his fingers were like tooth pics.  
  
He opened his eyes... for find Liam's greens ones staring straight in his owns, at less than an inch from his one face.  
  
"Where d'ya think ya' going?" asked Liam, sleepy, passing a hand in his hairs, pressing softly against Zo'or's fingers.  
  
"Well, good evening Major," replied Zo'or. Liam noticed a slight accent in his voice, an Eunoia accent. The english words sounded softer, with more s in it.  
  
"I love the way you speak," whispered Liam. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed. I forgot to take my coffee," he added more loudly, drawing back, as an apologize.  
  
Zo'or blinked longly. He did not find Liam's closeness... disgustful or unpleasant. In fact this proximity started to awake... feelings within him. The ka'atham, he understood. Since Kincaid is partly Kimera, my body must react to his presence.  
  
Zo'or sat painfully. Liam's back ached and he decided to rest laying, partly in his chair, partly on the edge of the bed. His head was now resting near Zo'or's tights. He must admit that he was surprised when he sensed Zo'or's hand remove from his hand for slid along his arm, shoulder and neck. The Taelon's fingers started to stroke gently his hairs. He felt Zo'or's body shake beside his. Apparently that gesture was giving much pleasure to the young Taelon. He heard vaguely Zo'or sigh of bliss. His thumb stroked over Liam's lips.  
  
Suddenly, Zo'or stopped. Liam raised the head and sat completly in his chair. The Taelon turned his head away from him.  
  
Zo'or was disgusted by what he had just did. He moved a little on the bed, just the necessary for break any physical contact between him and the Human. He closed his eyes, but felt that Liam raised on his chair and turned toward him. He shivered as he sensed the young man's hand on his.  
  
"No... I cannot do that," he attempted to snap but the words exited his mouth as a whisper and no more.  
  
"Why?" asked Liam. His perceptions were hazy, maybe too much energy stream.  
  
Zo'or looked at Liam like he had just asked why the Taelons are made of energy. "You're a Human. And I understood that in your... society such a mating is possible only if one being love the other one. And you, evidently, don't love me Major," Zo'or said. The last sentence had been pronounced with some sadness.  
  
"You're interested in... mating with me?" asked Liam. The look on his face was one of pure disbelief.  
  
"While in ka'atham, a Taelon does not choose his mate..." He was interrupted by a cry in the other room. Ma'or evidently. Liam shot a look at Zo'or, raised and left the chamber. He came back a few seconds later, a giggling Ma'or in his arms.  
  
To the questionning stare of Zo'or, he responded : "Da'an and Renée were asleep, so I took him over here."  
  
The Taelon extended his arms toward his younger `brother'. Liam handed him the child and return sitting on the chair beside them. Zo'or was gently cradling Ma'or in his arms.  
  
Zo'or!   
  
Ma'or!  
  
Tired. Missed you so much. Renée. Da'an. Fri'shne.   
  
I missed you too little one.   
  
What happened?  
  
When?  
  
Why I did not sense you?  
  
When we were born, Da'an gave birth to me first. I had enough energy for survive, but you not. You were placed in a cryogenic tube and stayed in a near death state. Till Renée Palmer volunteered for carry and birth you.  
  
Ma'or's so tiny hands ran on Zo'or's chest, neck and face.  
  
You? Changed?   
  
Long time passed Ma'or. I'm an adult now.  
  
No. Not that. You changed, you're not the same. You're not Zo'or. Ma'or mental voice started to get affraid, angry too.  
  
I'm Zo'or. Zo'or mentally sighed. When I was born, T'than, our other parent, took me away from Da'an.  
  
Another voice was heard. Familiar for Zo'or but Ma'or, who just started to relax, became scared again but this alien presence. [/i]T'than took you away from Da'an?!?  
  
Yes. He... was designed to be my mentor by the Synod. All the members thought I was luckier to have one of my parent as teacher but I was not. When I was created, Da'an was on the edge to finish ka'atham and T'than had just begun it. It was mostly like a rape.  
  
Sadness.[/i]  
  
Zo'or continued his storytelling, explaining both to Liam and Ma'or. T'than took me away from Da'an. He taught me how be a warrior, a liar, a diplomat in a way. When I met Da'an again I was almost in my adult form. You can now understand, Liam, why my relationship with Da'an is so deteriorated.  
  
You told me T'than was your bitterest ennemy...  
  
With the years passing I came to hate him when I discovered the truth about him, Da'an and you Ma'or.  
  
Poor Zo'or. Am with you now. Nothing bad can happen.[/i]  
  
Zo'or broke the contact with Ma'or and Liam. The child looked asleep in his arms. His little blue flashing eyes closed, his tiny hands turned into fist gripping the edge of Zo'or's suit. The older Taelon pressed his young brother to his chest with one hand. He finally raised the head for meet Liam's curious, but sad, stare.  
  
"It really happened like that?" he asked softly not wanting to awake the fragile sleep of Ma'or.  
  
"Yes, the result of those centuries of T'than's teaching is in front you," whispered Zo'or. The look in his eyes looked very much like the one Da'an had when he returned from his Atavus state. The same sadness, happiness in a way but too, the greatest shame.  
  
"You regret this part of your past?"  
  
"I hate it. And sometimes I must say that I hate what was the result of it..." replied Zo'or, weakly.  
  
The taelon took a long breath and continued. "Major..." he started.  
  
"Liam," the man interrupted him, "My name is Liam, please..."  
  
Another long sigh from Zo'or. "... Liam, I don't wish for Ma'or to... suffer the same as I have. I'm almost sure that once T'than will be informed of that, he will try to take Ma'or with him. The Synod will evidently agree..."  
  
Liam interrupted him again, "But you're the Synod Leader. I mean, you can just oppose to this decision," he said, frowning.  
  
"No. It's not like that. For this kind of decision, I'm as equal as all the other members of the Synod. And if I show my disaprouval in voting against T'than, it could force me to leave my position as Synod Leader."  
  
"They'll say that you're too personally concerned, and this kind of thing," suggested Liam.  
  
"Yes, probably," responded Zo'or, his voice almost lower than a whisper.  
  
"You want me to protect Ma'or if T'than comes here?" he asked gently, as a proposal. He did not want to force Zo'or in anyway.  
  
"Yes, Liam. Please..." said the Taelon, taking Liam's hand in his own.  
  
"You think he'll try to do something this night?"  
  
Zo'or nodded. His eyes closed and his head fell. He jerked and awoke back. Liam only smiled. "You need to rest now Zo'or. You are tired." The Taelon shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm all right. I must stay awake with..." Liam interrupted him again.  
  
"I'll take care of T'than if he comes okay?" The young man pushed Zo'or back in the bed, gently. The Synod Leader had just the strenght to nod, acknowledging Liam's statement. "I'll guard the door. Good night," he said softly, covering Zo'or and Ma'or with the blanket.  
  
Liam placed his chair just beside the head of the bed and simply sat there. He fell in a kind of semi-conscious state.  
  
Da'an closed the door as soft as he could. He had heard Liam come in his chamber and take Ma'or with him. He had understood that Zo'or wanted, with reason, to see his little brother he had been away from during years. He had caught, without wanting, Liam and Zo'or speaking softly together. His child was in ka'atham again. And Da'an knew that Liam could provide, both the DNA for produce a child and the love Zo'or needed.  
  
"If those two don't get together..." whispered a voice behind him.  
  
"Renée! You should be asleep, you need rest," he protested.  
  
"You awoke me Da'an," she said insisting on the `you'.  
  
The Taelon turned back to look at the closed door. "You really think so?" he asked, a small smile floating on his lips.  
  
"You're the one who put such ideas in my mind Da'an," she replied. "Seriously, I don't think that Liam love Zo'or. Honestly I don't think he actually likes him," she said as they were returning to their chamber.  
  
"You know Renée, the Taelons, Zo'or especially, have... way to be liked," he said tilting his head on one side, but appearing to speak seriously. He opened the door for her. They sat together, side by side, on the edge of the bed. Her questionning look pushing him to continue. "Zo'or is in ka'atham, the Taelon reproducing period. He feels forced to find a mate for produce children. And since Liam and him have been quite close during the past weeks, I thought that maybe Zo'or had started to seduce him."  
  
"Zo'or is seducing Liam?!!?" she exclaimed. "He's..." she stopped a second realizing what an absurdity she was saying but continued, "... He or she... is not even female... or male... or whatever!"  
  
Da'an shot her a look from the corners of his eyes, "Neither me Renée," he reminded her softly.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I forgot," she said in a whisper.  
  
"It's all right," he said gently, lifting a hand for stop her apologizes. "I, too, have some problems to think that you're female..." he said, suggestively, lowering his eyes on her body. Renée toook his hands in hers.  
  
"Da'an, is it possible to join without producing a child?" she asked seducingly. He looked at her and in only response passed his arms around her for kiss her longly.  
  
"I would love to try," he whispered when they were finally able to part away from each other. She smiled fondly as she pulled him down on the bed with her.  
  
Who's he? Tell me, requested Ma'or, at the second Zo'or cut the contact with Liam.  
  
Ma'or, I'm tired, protested the older Taelon.  
  
I want to know. I'll not let you sleep till you inform me.   
  
His name his Major Liam Kincaid... said Zo'or reluctantly.  
  
You are in ka'atham? asked Ma'or, totally out subject.  
  
Surprise came from Zo'or but he answered still. Yes.   
  
You'll choose him as your mate no? asked Ma'or then. Zo'or saw where his little was going with that.  
  
NO! shot Zo'or angrily, shockingly.  
  
You lie, replied simply Ma'or, in a tone he would have said `hello'. If it had been a conversation aloud, Ma'or would have had a great, wide smile on his lips.  
  
No, I'll no choose Major Kincaid as mate, replied Zo'or more seriously or controlingly this time.  
  
You called him Liam... sent Ma'or, convincingly.  
  
I call him how I want to do! responded Zo'or, feeling his anger coming back.  
  
Hey calm down, you were softer when we were in Da'an, said Ma'or taking a step back, mental version, from his brother.  
  
I'm sorry, but you started, said Zo'or more softly this time as an apologize.  
  
Tell me the truth, I'll not tell anyone. Please, asked Ma'or, puppy eyed.  
  
Not even to Da'an? Zo'or felt as if he was a young child with Ma'or again. He draw closer and whispered like he was telling a secret.  
  
Not even to Da'an, said Ma'or firmly.  
  
Promise, asked Zo'or suspiciously  
  
Oh you're so formal. Yes I promise I won't tell anyone. So you love him don't you?  
  
I never said that! exclaimed Zo'or.  
  
Go. I'm listening, requested Ma'or very seriously this time.  
  
You never experienced ka'atham. When you will, you'll understand what I suffer. I recently got a interest in him when he saved me from death... started Zo'or.  
  
That's romantic... Ma'or interrupted him, suggestively.  
  
Shut up and let me continue. If you interrupt again, I'll stop. Zo'or had spoke harshly this time, truly starting to get angry.  
  
Okay, okay... Ma'or excused himself.  
  
I shared with him for explore an artifact the Ma'el had let us. And yesterday I learned that he was partly kimera. You remember Ha'gel?   
  
Yeah...  
  
He's his son.  
  
That's interesting... said Ma'or, thinking very... oddly about what that meant.  
  
You're too young for that!!! protested his older brother.  
  
Pfff...What are you talking about? Said Ma'or VERY INNOCENTLY.  
  
And today he saved me from death again by injuring himself. And I start to think that maybe something more than a sharing with him would be much satisfying... Zo'or's tone started to get more thoughtful as he said that.  
  
Zo'or!   
  
What?!?  
  
I saw what you were thinking about! said Ma'or looking shocked.  
  
Again, you started this talking, said Zo'or on a it's not my problem tone.  
  
And you told me about Liam, shot Ma'or back.  
  
Seriously, what do you think of him? asked Zo'or, stopping the way the conversation was going.  
  
He's looking quite good and he sounds gentle. And Zo'or, I think he loves you...Ma'or added gently.  
  
Don't joke about that! exclamed Zo'or.  
  
Hey, I'm serious. I spoke with him trough your mind... But if you're in ka'atham, he could be a good choice. Who is in ka'atham right now? Ma'or said on a tone surprising by his seriousness.  
  
Why? questionned Zo'or, frowning.  
  
Let's see your other potentials mates, responded Ma'or.  
  
Re'sin and Hui'rf, Zo'or finally complied.  
  
Oh gosh...! I think you're better with Liam, Ma'or said with the Taelon mental version of a laugh.  
  
Ma'or!   
  
Sorry Mister Synod Leader... he said mocking Zo'or's serious tone, when he spoke as Synod Leader.  
  
Sleep now before say any other stupidities, said Zo'or, sharply.  
  
Ma'or sighed mentally. Zo'or? he asked softly.  
  
What?   
  
It's good to be with you again. Good night.  
  
Good night Ma'or, replied Zo'or as soft as he could do.  
  
In the real world, Zo'or stroking softly Ma'or's back. He heard vaguely the soft, long calming noise of Liam's respiration. He feared nothing for Ma'or if Liam was there. "I love you, little one," he whispered. He lay completly in the bed, covered himself with the blanket and started the energy stream. Not a second after he was in a deep sleep.  
  
Liam opened a sleepy eye. He was on the edge of sleep. There was maybe a hope for the young Zo'or to come back after all, was his last thought before falling asleep.  
  
T'than made his way to the medical bay, only a moment after he had learned of the news that Ma'or was born. Technically, he had been supposed to teach to both Zo'or and Ma'or. The Synod would agree to let him teach to the younger one. Or Zo'or would fall from his position.  
  
All was quiet in the medical bay when he entered. Mit'gai had left especially for allow him to come unnoticably.  
  
He knew that Zo'or and Ma'or were asleep in the chamber on the left. He avoided carefully the other room, where Da'an was with his... Human mate. Disgusting.  
  
He made his way toward the other room and without a noise opened the purple door. Uh oh. Zo'or was not asleep. He was sat in the bed, looking at the Human asleep beside his bed. But he was cradling baby Ma'or in his arms though. T'than smiled badly. Zo'or was not in a state in which he could oppose him. The younger Taelon noticed his presence and gasped. T'than came closer to the bed.  
  
"Your Human is asleep Zo'or. You're completly defenseless." One of the good side of the Taelon language was that you could just seem to whisper but it's still understandable. "As Ma'or is," he added, his smirk growing wider.  
  
Zo'or raised his eyes toward him. His arms moved slowly around Ma'or sleepy form, protecting like. Even without the need of a physical contact, T'than, and very probably Zo'or, could sense the baby's fear.  
  
Zo'or spoke, his voice weak, "You know very well T'than, that I'm not going to let you take him," he whispered. He did not want to show it but he was scared by the War Minister and was silently praying for that Liam awake.  
  
"Oh yes you will. I'm your parent Zo'or, as Ma'or's. The Synod will agree and even support that I teach him. Like I've taught to you," he added a bad look in his eyes.  
  
"Da'an will..." He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"No Da'an will do nothing. He'll not risk to lose his position as American Companion and Synod member. He have done against the willing of the Synod once, and he'll be gravely punished if he does so again," said T'than menacingly.  
  
"I'll oppose you," stated Zo'or more loudly and more firmly.  
  
"I don't believe so. You would risk to lose your position as Synod Leader? This is not what I've taught you my child," whispered the older Taelon, taking a step closer.  
  
Zo'or moaned and finally managed to raise on his feet, Ma'or still in his arms. They were face to face. "Know T'than, that I don't consider you as a parent."  
  
"You said this to Da'an once..." T'than reminded him.  
  
"Da'an is my only true parent. You raped him T'than. You destroyed my life by teaching me, but I'll don't let you do the same for Ma'or. He will be everything I could have been without you," said Zo'or. He took a deep breath and spoke again before T'than, "I'll ask to the Synod for teach him," he finally whispered.  
  
"You'll lose your Synod Leader post for that... child?" asked T'than, his face showing pure disbelief.  
  
"It's the only thing I'll have done good since many years," replied Zo'or.  
  
T'than blushed blue in anger. "Maybe in word Zo'or, maybe. But anyway you're too weak for oppose me," he said with a bad smirk.  
  
Zo'or took a careful step back. He had not enough energy for maintain his Synod Leader mask in place and it slowly slipped away, letting place to the fear. T'than slowly started to walk toward his children.  
  
Zo'or turned the head toward Liam and sighed in relief. The young man's very green eyes were open in the darkness. T'than came closer and closer. Zo'or could not go much further, the bed was just behind him.  
  
Liam got up, unnoticed by T'than, and exchanged a reassuring look with Zo'or. Just as T'than moved violently forward, Liam placed himself between him and Zo'or.  
  
"It seems to me T'than, that Zo'or was very clear," he said his most charming smile on his lips.  
  
"Out of my way Human!" exclaimed T'than.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." whispered Liam. He advanced for force T'than to move away from Zo'or and Ma'or. He heard vaguely the Synod Leader calm Ma'or, now crying. Zo'or sent a mental cry out for Da'an.  
  
Da'an and Renée arrived in the chamber not three seconds later. Da'an stopped and took a step back when he saw T'than. And then he saw that Liam and him were talking violently. Ma'or was crying in Zo'or's arms.  
  
T'than stopped arguing with Liam when he saw Da'an enter. His mate was standing behind him. He passed beside Liam with a `it's not over' look in his eyes. Da'an was scared by him, he could sense it through the old link they had. He had never liked the diplomat. Soft, gentle... Always lying, hiding themselves. He had chosen him as mate because he had no other choices.  
  
"Da'an," he greeted the Companion, his tone on the edge of being totally unrespectful.  
  
His fellow Taelon just bowed his head slightly, keeping his stare fixed in his eyes. "War Minister," Da'an saluted T'than, his voice shaking. Since how many times he feared that this day would come. That he would be forced to confront T'than about Zo'or and Ma'or. But it was now the moment. And he would not fail it as he had done in the past...  
  
"I came for take Ma'or with me. I will be his mentor as I have been Zo'or's," T'than said coldly, in Eunoia, for that the Humans understood not.  
  
He had expected Da'an to be scared and weak in front of him, but the look in Da'an's eyes was one of anger. "No," the Taelon responded simply. "As the other parent T'than, I have the right, and the power, to oppose your decision. And you may be sure that I will do so," said Da'an, in english. He wanted the Humans to understand what was said there. Liam and Zo'or smirked.  
  
T'than blushed a deep blue in anger, his fingers had almost stopped their perpetual moving, showing his nervousness. "Then I will ask the Synod for this matter. Once, I have had their approuval. I can do it twice. Zo'or are you in enough good health for attend to such a meeting?" he asked ironically turning to Zo'or. He knew that, even if he was dying, Zo'or would come.  
  
Zo'or moaned, saying the exact opposite of his response, "Of course," he said so low that almost nobody heard it.  
  
"I will inform you of when it will take place," said T'than. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to release his breath. Renée was already out of the room and Da'an exited too after a quick talk in Eunoia with his two children. Just there Liam realized that the Taelon child that Zo'or held in his arms was now like a two years old human baby. His eyes and face must have showed his astonishment because Ma'or giggled as Zo'or closed his eyes, smiling slightly.  
  
Liam went toward Zo'or. "You'll not be able to go at this meeting will you?" he asked very gently.  
  
"It's very clear that I'm too weak for go, but I have no choices. If I don't go there will be no one to take Ma'or and Da'an's defense," he whispered back, sitting painfully in the bed.  
  
"You'll attend to a Synod meeting while you're not even able to walk?!?" demanded Liam, attempting to convince Zo'or.  
  
"The question is not if I am able or willing to go, but what will happen if I don't..." answered Zo'or softly. Ma'or started to agitate in Zo'or's weak arms. The older taelon released him and the child fell on the ground. He got up fastly and tried to walk but fell again.  
  
Zo'or was looking at his young brother, a small smile on his lips. Liam sat on the edge of the bed beside him, "You look very much like Da'an you know?" he whispered, looking at Zo'or's smiling face.  
  
"And yourself does not know how you are the same as your father, Ha'gel, was..." answered Zo'or, mysteriously.  
  
"You knew him?"  
  
"Yes. Every Taelons do," replied Zo'or. They stopped of staring at each other for look out at Ma'or who was trying to walk again, but inevitably falling on the floor. Liam raised and took Ma'or's tiny hands in his. He helped the little child to do one... and two... and three steps.  
  
"The firsts steps! That counts!" he exclamed, making Ma'or giggle. The child extended his arms toward the man. Liam took him in his arms and came back to sit on the bed.  
  
Zo'or looked at them, a happy look in his eyes. "You have been like that," Liam reminded him, when he saw his look of wonder. "Even if I don't really imagine you like that..." he added.  
  
"Liii'aaaam..." said Ma'or as he gripped the edge of Liam's shirt. He pointed his little energy finger at Zo'or and, "Zoooooo'oooor, frish'ne..." he pronounced almost perfectly.  
  
He then turned for look at both of the two at the same time, "Zo'or ail'fe Li'am..." he said a wide smile on his lips. Zo'or's eyes widened and he blushed a deep blue.  
  
"What?" asked Liam.  
  
Zo'or gained back his human facade and spoke quietly, "He considers us as... mates..." he whispered, lowering the eyes for not meet Liam's intense stare that was fixed on him.  
  
Liam put Ma'or in the bed and came closer to Zo'or. He raised his hand and stroked softly Zo'or's cheek. The Taelon almost jerked back as he was so surprised by the gesture.  
  
"The truth is in the children's mouth..." he whispered. Zo'or lifted up a shaky hand and covered Liam's hand with his, stroked the back of it tentatively.  
  
Liam melted his fingers with Zo'or's and simply held his hand as he slid back on the bed, beside Ma'or little, almost sleepy, form.  
  
Da'an entered in the chamber where the Synod met. This was an extraordinary meeting. All the members were here, all together for the first time in many years.  
  
He turned the head toward the door, waiting impatiently. Only one chair was empty. Zo'or's chair. They were all sat in a circle, all as equals. But Zo'or had the right to command the meeting as Synod Leader. Where was he? Would he come? Is he able to come? Da'an was not sure if he would be able of facing T'than alone, without Zo'or's quiet support.  
  
Liam walked beside Zo'or, ready to help the Taelon if he was going to fall or if something went wrong. He kept his eyes fixed on his, now delicate, shape. His accident had wekaned him so that he would never truly be able to be completly without need of energy again. His shape was more thin, his arms and waist, smaller. Liam had even called him as a female the other day. With the new relationship developing between them it was not so surprising after all.  
  
Ma'or followed, his hand in Liam's, strangely serious and calm as he understood the seriousness of the situation. The young man quickly released the child's hand as he precipitated at Zo'or's side for catch him before he fell on the floor.  
  
"Zo'or you cannot go like that, you're almost not able to walk by yourself," protested Liam for the xillionth time.  
  
"I told you I had no choice Liam," the Taelon snapped. Liam understood that despite his, each day stronger, closeness with Zo'or, he had went too far. He released him and Zo'or blushed blue as he concentrated for steady himself.  
  
They finally arrived before the main door of the chamber. Zo'or knelt in front of Ma'or and spoke fastly in Eunoia to him. "Don't be afraid. They'll be very curious about you, just let them see what they want. Don't resist. I need to speak with Liam and I come shortly after."  
  
Ma'or raised his little hand to Zo'or's cheek. "I will be all right, do not be worry," his young brother reassured him. Zo'or nodded sharply and looked as Ma'or passed through the door, making his first appearance before the Synod. He got up, pressing his teeth together for not let sound the painful moaning that came in his throat.  
  
He turned toward Liam. "Liam... I ask you to come with me," he declared simply, fixing his eyes in the hybrid's.  
  
"But, I thought that there was no Human allowed in this room, during a Synod meeting," asked Liam surprised.  
  
Zo'or smiled slightly, "It's the case indeed. But, with your permission, I'll them you are not fully human. And then they will be forced to agree to your presence." Zo'or stopped there, hesitating.  
  
"There's something you don't tell me," said Liam softly, taking a step closer to the Taelon.  
  
Zo'or sighed longly. "I am nervous, I must admit. And I would be more at ease if you came with me Liam," he whispered.  
  
"I'll come with you, don't worry. And, if you win against T'than, I want to see it," said Liam smiling charmingly.  
  
Zo'or smiled, "Thank you." Impulsively, Liam leaned forward and kissed the Taelon on the cheek. Zo'or's eyes widened.  
  
"Stupid human custom," Liam said for excuse himself.  
  
"Not stupid," replied Zo'or softly raised his hand for touch lightly Liam's cheek. The hybrid flushed a bright red and released his breath when Zo'or finally took a step back and moved toward the door.  
  
The door opened for show the whole Synod to Liam. Ma'or was sat on the ground, under Zo'or's chair. Liam saw Zo'or stagger on his feet and gripped his hand in his. The Taelon accepted the contact and they started to walk hand in hand in front of the astonished Synod members.  
  
They were not in the middle of the room that a Taelon voice sounded, breaking the impressive silence. "Zo'or. Yourself, as our leader, break the rules you have voted by bringing a Human in a Synod meeting." All Taelons seemed to speak at the same time, opposing Zo'or.  
  
The Synod Leader lifted his hand for silence the confused noise, "Major Liam Kincaid is not Human but part Taelon. And as part Taelon, he has all the rights to be here," he said. And without you I could not stand, added Zo'or mentally. Liam recognized the powerful, Synod Leader, Zo'or he knew. Ma'or was staring, his mouth wide open, in astonishment to his older brother. Even Da'an had an admiration in his eyes.  
  
The same Taelon that had spoke in first, named Fas'ed, spoke again, "Very well. The Major Kincaid will explain us later. The subject of this meeting is not that." His voice was soft like Da'an's but the tone was harsh and always snapping.  
  
He has been Synod Leader and was against my nomination, explained Zo'or to Liam.  
  
"Do you understand our language Major?" asked Fas'ed, in Eunoia, the doubt hearable in his voice.  
  
Liam took a bit of time for translate, helped by Zo'or. "Yes. I can understand." Da'an's eyes widened, apparently he did not know Liam could understand Eunoia. "But I still need practice for the speaking. I will speak in english, if you allow me, of course," he said in the most respectful tone he could find.  
  
Zo'or told him mentally that the reactions to his apearance were good enough, within the Commonality.  
  
"Very well. You may take a seat," Fas'ed said him pointing to a free chair, thankfully beside Zo'or's.  
  
The Synod Leader and his protector walked toward their chairs and sat. Ma'or got up and stood there, in the middle of the room, like waiting for a judgement.  
  
Zo'or got up in front of his chair for the usual announcement, "We are all here today for discuss the teaching of the young Ma'or. T'than, please begin," he said. Liam watched Zo'or, totally astounded. He had never seen Zo'or in his full function of Synod Leader. Only as a diplomat like Da'an but now he understood what was his job. And how hard it must be sometime, to control all of them.  
  
T'than raised. Liam did not understand all of the speech, but however, after ten minutes, he fell like falling asleep in this, comfortable, chair.  
  
Almost all the members of the Synod spoke turn to turn, giving their advice. The next time Liam checked his watch, it indicated two hours later. Zo'or's voice, that sounded now somewhat tired, brought him back to reality. "Da'an, you've not presented us your oppostion to T'than's reclamation," he asked his parent.  
  
Da'an lowered the head, looking lost in thought, or preparing his speech. He finally spoke softly but more firmly and harsly that Liam had ever heard him do. "You know what it is to have your child trapped in a cryogenic tube. Nearly everyone of you has one, or plus. I was considered as lucky to have just one child that had lived. But this child was took away from me. In the most awful manner. And I do not intend to let this be done again." Short and clear. Ma'or and Zo'or simultaneously blushed the exactly same shade of blue. Impressive. Da'an sat back in his chair. A deep silence fell on the room.  
  
Liam took a deep breath and spoke. "And who would be the designed mentor if T'than is not?" he asked. He could almost feel the other members anger at his intervention. They had allowed him to watch but maybe not to speak. Zo'or raised as a murmur started to run through the ranks of chairs.  
  
"As any members of this council Major Kincaid has the right to speak." He took a deep breath. Liam saw him stagger though he did his best for did not show it. He started to get weak. "I opposed T'than. I'll take Ma'or as student," he said. His voice sounded clear and strong in the room. But Liam knew that if he did not sat back in his chair he was going to fall on the ground.  
  
A true tempest of voices began in the room. Liam noticed that only T'than stayed sat in his chair. He had a strange look in his eyes. Liam thought it was... pride he saw in his eyes. He was proud of Zo'or. He taught him, he was honored to have been his mentor. The voice of the War Minister rang in the room. "You win Zo'or," he simply said, strongly, firmly, being heard by everyone despite that he did not covered the general noise.  
  
Everyone stopped and sat back in their chair. "Pardon me War Minister?" asked Zo'or, the disbelief visible in his eyes, under the Synod Leader mask.  
  
T'than smirked. "I will let you teach Ma'or. But it has a price," he added. With that Zo'or's haughty glance flinched.  
  
"I will accept any conditions of yours T'than," replied Zo'or dryly.  
  
"Very well. Then you must dismiss from your position of Synod Leader," he said. It seemed to Liam that everyone stopped moving, for look at what would be Zo'or's reaction  
  
The young Taelon sat back in his chair. Not for think, but because he would fall if he stayed up, thought Liam. "I accept," he finally whispered. Fas'ed raised.  
  
"Zo'or, child of Da'an, is oficially named Ma'or's mentor by today, that is what the Synod decided," he declared coldly. "Now another subject is to be spoke of. We must vote for a new Synod Leader, as Zo'or is not anymore. And the acceptation of Major Liam Kincaid in our Commonality," he added.  
  
Zo'or was looking at the floor. Liam started to get alarmed when he saw no reaction from the Taelon. Zo'or's eyes widened and he fell back in his chair, unconscious. He had given all the energy he could for this meeting.  
  
Epilogue, two weeks later...  
  
"Foovlasha," said Ma'or to his older brother. Zo'or's eyes widened, as he did his best for fight against that sudden attack. "So Zo'or, how's your mate?" asked Ma'or, apparently concentrated on the game. Zo'or had still all his attention focused on the game, and responded automatically.  
  
"He's we-..." he suddenly realized what he was saying, "Major Kincaid is not my mate!" he snapped.  
  
Ma'or raised is eyes from the graceful purples sparcles, "I never talked about Liam, Zo'or," he said a fine smile on his lips. Zo'or's eyes widened, when he understood that he had betrayed himself.  
  
They were in the New York Embassy. Fas'ed had been named Synod Leader. Da'an was still American Companion and officailly lived with Renée now. Liam was going to become Zo'or's protector.  
  
Zo'or sighed. "You have won," he said, a bad look in his eyes.  
  
"Won what? Won at foovlasha? Or won at making you admit that Liam IS your mate?" Ma'or questionned, his smile wider than ever.  
  
Zo'or turned toward him, truly exhausted by his brother's behavior. "Look Ma'or. I'm going to make it very clear. Liam. Is. Not. My. Mate. And I have the same feelings for him than for every other Human," said Zo'or, coldly.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Speaking of Liam, he's just in the doorstep, and says you Hi!" shot Liam from as he entered the room. If Zo'or could, he would have crossed his fingers for that the man had not heard their talking.  
  
Ma'or jumped down the chair he was sat in and ran toward Liam. The young hybrid extended his arms and the Taelon hugged him tightly, almost make him fall on the ground.  
  
"Well, hello Ma'or," he said smiling. Zo'or jumped down from his chair too. He was still weak, and probably would ever be, because of his accident. He was slender than before, more thin, looking less male and more female. But Ma'or believed that it was not just of his accident.  
  
"Major Kincaid, I hope you are coming here with good news," Zo'or greeted him.  
  
"Yep. The Synod has accepted me to be part of the members. And, Da'an freed me. I'm your protector now Zo'or, officially," he said.  
  
Ma'or burst in laugh, "You will be able to see him more often Zo'or," he whispered. He ran away fastly for avoid Zo'or's slap.  
  
"He's all right. I will see you more often," whispered Liam. Ma'or quietly took a couple of steps back, attempting to left the two alone, but to be still able to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Welcome to my service, Liam," whispered Zo'or back.  
  
"Personnal service, I hope," said Liam, suggestively.  
  
Zo'or blushed a deep blue. He raised his eyes for find Liam staring finxingly at him. His stare absorbed in Liam's greens eyes. They were so... lost in thoughts that neither Zo'or than Lian saw Ma'or. The young Taelon came behind Zo'or and pushed him in Liam's arms. The hybrid smiled, as Ma'or definatly left the room, not wishing to experiment Zo'or's anger.  
  
"Don't punish him for that," asked Liam gently, passing his arms tight around Zo'or's thin waist.  
  
"I will not," whispered Zo'or.  
  
Liam locked his eyes into Zo'or's bluer than blue wide orbs. They slowly leaned forward, as Zo'or grasped Liam's hand. Their lips touched as the sharing started between the two. Their body melted at the same time that their minds. Zo'or passed her free arm around her, now officially, mate. Liam kissed her gently.  
Ma'or was watching as Zo'or kissed Liam, now passionatly, from the door, giggling.  
  
FIN 


End file.
